Futagö no Tamashï
by WhiteMerry
Summary: Un meurtre. Une enquête. Une vie enlevée. Des vies détruites. Lorsqu'on perd un être cher, on perd la raison. Et cette perte nous pousse à commettre l'irréparable. Ou à aller vers l'agréable. Tout dépend du point de vue.
1. Death Wind

_Chapitre 1_

.  
.

_Play list:_

_A Thousand Years – Christina Perry_

_« La fortune que l'on acquiert est en raison des besoins que l'on se crée » __Honoré de Balzac_

Le blanc.  
Encore du blanc.  
Rien que du blanc.

Et soudain un flash. Un sourire et puis plus rien. Juste une impression de légèreté. Une étrange impression de flotter. Une impression incroyable, relaxante. Pas un bruit dans cet endroit magique. Pas un mouvement, un geste. Immobile. Tout à coup, le ciel vira au rouge sang, ce sang trop longtemps versé. Ce liquide si chaud et pourtant si vital. Ce liquide qui bouillonne, qui tempête, qui est le moteur de la vie.

Le vent vint caresser les cheveux de la jeune fille sans la troubler dans son dernier sommeil. Pas un battement de cils, pas un battement de cœur sous sa poitrine.

Son visage, doux et délicat était décharné par le temps. Ses joues étaient creusées et son teint était pâle. Comme un cadavre.  
Ses cheveux, ternis et poussiéreux, révélaient une grande attention de sa part. Soigneusement coiffés et lissés, ils avaient encore l'éclat de leur jeunesse. Tout ceci semblait tellement soigné que l'on pouvait supposer que cette jeune femme sortait d'un rendez-vous galant. Elle portait également une parure de bijoux en argent, étincelante au soleil couchant.

Ses vêtements, tachés de sang, avaient été chiffonnés et de larges effilures provenait de son bas, ternissant sa beauté. Son haut, tissé par de fines dentelles, dénudant ses épaules, rattachait le tissu à sa nuque par deux petites attaches discrètes.

Cette jeune femme est partie, sauvagement assassinée par un individu de grande taille.

Cet énergumène, de forte stature, regardait avec un sourire satisfait la vie s'échapper peu à peu de l'être. Puis, estimant que son acte ici était terminé, de peur de se faire attraper par la police, il prit soin de cacher l'arme et de prendre ses jambes à son cou et laissa le cadavre inerte de la jeune femme, emportée par la Faucheuse.

Une étrange sensation de vide. Des papillons dans le ventre. Que se passe-t-il donc ? Cette sensation, elle l'avait déjà ressentie. C'était quand déjà ? Ah oui, ce fameux jour…

Elle ne sentait rien de particulier. Rien d'anormal. Pas de Hollow. Pas de danger.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle menacée ? Pourquoi était-elle sur le qui-vive ? Bon, d'accord en tant que vice capitaine, elle ne devait pas se relâcher mais quelque chose la tracassait. Même si son instinct ne la trahissait souvent, elle se sentait épiée et désagréablement mal à l'aise. Le vent fouettait et dans l'air chargé de l'odeur du sang et de la mort, la shinigamie était mal à l'aise. Elle mit sa main sur le pommeau de son zanpaktô instinctivement. Son reiatsu balayant la ville, son regard vrillant chaque mouvement suspect de la zone, elle se décida à bouger.

Cette mission d'éradication des hollows tourne au vinaigre, et ça c'est mauvais. Très mauvais.


	2. Fureur

**_Ahem, bonjour ('scusez-moi j'ai pas fait de Note De L'auteur dans le 1er chapitre T^T) Voilà, voilà, donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction._**

_**INFORMATION: Si vous trouvez cette histoire sur un autre site, je pense à un site francophone, c'est tout à fait normal, ne vous inquiétez pas. ^^**_

_**Bref, j'ai pas grand chose à dire à part, bonne lecture, et puis voilà. :D**_

_Chapitre 2_

.  
.

_Play list :_

_Crystallize – Lindsey Stirling_

_« Ne t'abandonne pas au désespoir…Cela t'empêche de converser avec ton cœur » __Paulo Coelho_

Dans la rue, tout était calme, les passants traversaient la rue sans se soucier des autres, s'enfermant dans leurs problèmes personnels. Dans un laboratoire, une morgue, ou un semblant de bloc opératoire, un homme en blouse blanche s'activait, maniant rapidement son ciseau.

La jeune femme devait avoir dans la vingtaine d'années, de race blanche. De nombreuses contusions au niveau de l'épaule et plusieurs coups au niveau de l'abdomen. Les ongles parfaitement entretenus, les mains éraflées, les bras sanguinolents, jusqu'à la poitrine et l'abdomen qui ont été les cobayes d'un acte de boucherie. La poitrine en sang, le ventre arborant une plaie béante qui a été refermée soigneusement par le légiste.

On avait trouvé le corps dans une petite impasse, après un coup de fil anonyme. Les autorités sur place n'ont pu décrire précisément l'heure du crime mais le meurtre avait été commis quelques heures auparavant. Après avoir passé la scène de crime au peigne fin, les policiers chargés de l'enquête n'ont pas trouvé d'indices pouvant les mener à une piste.

Mais un chat, qui les regardait d'un air intéressé, miaula et fila en direction du mur et gratta le sol. Un membre de l'équipe criminelle, intrigué, alla voir ce que le chat pouvait trouver d'intéressant à ce sol. Il ne fut pas déçu en effet, le chat avait trouvé une chose brillante devant le faisceau lumineux de la lampe.

L'homme héla ses co-équipiers. Ils examinèrent la zone et creusèrent un peu plus pour finir par déterrer une batte de base-ball. Ce que le chat avait trouvé n'était que le manche de la batte. Le bout était tâché de sang, sûrement celui de la victime. Après une minutieuse inspection, le policier emporta l'arme afin de la faire analyser par le laboratoire criminel.

L'enquête pouvait enfin commencer. L'équipe policière était partie quelques minutes plus tard, emportant avec eux le corps et les minces indices afin de tenter de retrouver l'assassin, évaporé dans la nature sûrement.

Dans le véhicule qui les ramenait au poste, les policiers discutaient entre eux tandis que le conducteur, les yeux rivés sur la route, pensait.

« Hmmm… Ils sont trop naïfs… Ils ne se rendent pas compte du coup monté. Parfait. Cette fille était une gêne. Elle aurait pu revenir là-bas et divulguer notre plan. Il ne fallait pas la laisser vivre. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du chauffeur et celui-ci gara le fourgon de police devant le commissariat. Ils sortirent et commencèrent à plancher sur l'enquête et d'éventuels scénarios. Le chauffeur du fourgon se chargea de prévenir la famille, loin des regards et oreilles indiscrètes.

« - Allo ?

\- Allo ? Madame Kotuka, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Kotetsu ? J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer…

\- Comment connaissez-vous mon véritable nom ?

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous, je sais que vous n'êtes pas ce que vous prétendez être. J'ai tué votre sœur.  
-… Quand ?

\- Demain, sous le pont.  
\- Parfait, j'y serais.

-Préparez-vous à mourir, oh, et bien sûr, venez seule. »

Et il raccrocha. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Que c'était jouissif de faire du mal, de tuer des shinigamis. Un air content sur le visage, il prit la direction du parking et rentra chez lui.

La jeune femme raccrocha, furieuse. Kiyone Kotetsu, sa sœur, elle a… Serrant les poings, elle prit son Soul Pager et contacta la Soul Society du meurtre de sa petite sœur, la voix étranglée. Le capitaine Kyoraku, d'une voix qui se veut rassurante, lui dit de revenir à la Soul Society immédiatement, auquel Isane lui répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

« - Mais pourquoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux !

\- Pardonnez mon insolence, Kyoraku-taicho, mais malheureusement il faut que je venge ma sœur. Je ne laisserais pas ce crime impuni, même si je dois y laisser mon grade de vice capitaine de la 4ème division.

\- La vengeance ne mène à rien, Isane, tu le sais bien. De plus, seule, tu n'as aucune chance d'assurer la protection de la ville. J'envoie une escouade te rejoindre. Et pas de « mais », c'est un ordre, fit Shunsui d'une voix tranchante.

-… Bien, j'attends l'escouade sauf nouvel ordre de votre part. »

Isane raccrocha brutalement. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans une situation pareille. Elle devait venger sa sœur, bordel ! Elle savait que cela avait tourné au vinaigre. Et à cause de sa passivité, sa sœur était morte.

L'appel anonyme venait de l'assassin et sa voix lui paraissait familière. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle appartenait, mais elle ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

L' « escouade » n'était composée que d'un capitaine et de son vice capitaine, mais cela valait une escouade entière. Ils débarquèrent le lendemain et, sans tarder, se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de la jeune femme. Ils toquèrent à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Deux fois.

Pas de réponse.

Trois fois.

Toujours pas de réponse.

« -Capitaine, elle n'est pas là !

\- Tcch, c'est bien ma veine. Bon, on y va.

\- Hai taicho ! »

Le capitaine et le soldat partirent faire une ronde en ville, pour tenter de trouver la vice capitaine. Ils scrutèrent chaque parcelle de verdure, de béton mais aucune trace de la jeune femme.

« -C'est pas vrai ! Elle n'est pas en ville. Mais où est-elle bon sang ?

\- Capitaine ! Regardez un peu par là ! »

Le soldat pointait le pont du doigt, ou plutôt le dessous. Le capitaine ouvrit grand ses yeux et discerna, malgré la poussière qui volait, deux silhouettes qui semblait se battre, au vu de leurs armes. Mais attendez, ces armes…

En effet, le jeune homme reconnut deux zanpaktôs mais impossible de déterminer leur propriétaire. Il s'avança un peu et ressentit enfin les deux pressions spirituelles des assaillants. Il fronça les sourcils, jura et partit en shunpô, suivi de près par sa vice capitaine.

«- Hashire, Itegumo !»

Ils l'avaient trouvé. Le jeune capitaine se rua sur l'adversaire.

«-Soten ni saze, Hyorinmaru ! »

Il réussit, grâce à son zanpaktô, à calmer le jeu. Isane le regarda, baissa quelque peu son arme et resta silencieuse. Son assaillant lui, sourit.

« - Eh bien, j'avais bien dit «Viens seule » mais apparemment… »

D'un mouvement rapide et vif, il réussit à percer les défenses d'Isane et à la blesser à l'abdomen.

« -Au fait, dis bonjour à ta sœur, si tu la retrouves au Paradis ! »

Et il disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. La vice capitaine se tient la poitrine, une gerbe de sang s'échappant de sa bouche. Hitsugaya Toshiro, la regardant, fit un geste de la main et son propre vice capitaine se posta aux côtés d'Isane et la soigna préalablement. Cette dernière la remercia et rangea son zanpaktô.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux sur son supérieur. Le capitaine Toshiro Hitsugaya de la 10ème division. Les yeux vrillés sur elle, les bras croisés. Il soupira.

« -Je croyais que Kyoraku-taicho avait été clair. Tu n'as pas respecté les ordres, Kotetsu-fukutaicho. »

Son regard se voila. Elle le savait. Elle se libéra de l'emprise de Rangiku et détourna la tête.

« -REGARDE-MOI LORSQUE JE TE PARLE, KOTETSU ! »

Elle regarda Toshiro. Intensément. Froidement. Durement. Il la toisa de son regard glacé. Soupira.

« - Kotetsu Isane, tu n'as pas respecté les ordres qui t'ont été donnés. Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu être pire que blessée ? Tu aurais pu perdre la vie ! Idiote ! »

Et en entendant les termes « pire que blessée » la jeune femme afficha un air triste sur le visage.

« - Pardonnez mon insolence, Hitsugaya-taicho. J'ai été aveuglée par la fureur et la soif de vengeance. Retournons de ce pas à la Soul Society. Mais je vous assure que je ne pensais pas à mal. »

Le jeune homme, siffla, quelque peu agacé. Quelle imbécile.

Pourquoi s'être jetée dans cette bataille alors qu'elle savait d'avance qu'elle perdrait ? Pourquoi ? Pour venger sa sœur, sûrement.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Non, elle ne vouait aucun plaisir à tuer par pure vengeance d'habitude. Non, elle voulait qu'il souffre comme elle, qu'il ressente la douleur présente dans son cœur.

C'était la conclusion qu'en avait tiré ce cher capitaine de la 10ème division et, soupirant, tourna les talons et disparut, suivi de près par sa vice capitaine et Isane, qui, confuse gardait le silence.

Un silence lourd de chagrin…

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous aura plu (ou non), n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires. Dites-moi également s'il y a certaines choses qui vous gênent dans le comportement de certains personnages, ça pourra m'être utile à l'avenir ^^'**

**Bref, je vous laisse, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un prochain chapitre. o/  
**


	3. Avertissements, sang et émotions

Chapitre 3

.

.

.

_« Il vaut mieux souffrir d'une absence que d'une présence »_ Frédéric Dard

Playlist:

Will of the heart – Shiro Sagisu

Turning page- Sleeping at Last

Tenohira- HERO

Isane regardait le panorama de Karakura qui se couchait. Elle se sentait étrangement seule malgré la présence de Tôshiro-taicho et Rangiku-fukutaicho. Elle savait pourquoi. Elle lui manquait énormément. Elle qui adorait lui rendre visite, elle ne pourrait plus la voir. Plus jamais.

Elle soupira. Enfin, elle sera jugée et condamnée pour quelques décennies de prison, sans doute. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver maintenant ? Seule la chambre du Chû'o peut la condamner et, ceci, juste parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu écouter les ordres.

« -Isane ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers Rangiku, qui la fixait depuis l'entrée de la pièce, attendant une réponse.

« -Oui, Rangiku ?

-Eh bien, tu viens ou pas ?

-Mais… Où ça ?

-Faire les magasins avec mo…

-HORS DE QUESTION, MATSUMOTO ! »

Le petit capitaine Hitsugaya apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, une serviette sur ses épaules, ses cheveux trempés, un verre de lait à la main, fusillant rageusement Rangiku du regard.

« -Matsumoto, je t'interdis de sortir de ce logement, tu m'entends ? »

Elle l'avait regardé et avait haussé les épaules avant de soupirer et déclara qu'elle allait prendre sa douche. Elle bouscula son capitaine et monta à l'étage, les laissant seuls.

Le silence était pesant. Et, malgré sa froideur, Hitsugaya savait ce que c'était de perdre un être qui vous est cher. Il en a fait les frais, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. À cette pensée, le cœur du jeune capitaine se serra. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de choses.

Isane se tenait là, encore sous le choc de la disparition de sa sœur cadette. Elle ne disait rien. Muette. Détruite. Inerte presque.

« -Kotetsu-fukutaicho… Je…

-Je sais, Hitsugaya-taicho, je sais… Laissez-moi seule s'il vous plaît.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser seule, pardonnez-moi. Les ordres sont clairs. »

Isane siffla, agacée. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il n'a donc aucun respect pour la pauvre jeune femme que c'est ?! Quelle brute, ce minus !

« -Fichez-moi la paix ! Comment voulez-vous que je fasse mon deuil si vous ne me laissez pas en paix avec moi-même ?!

-Tout simplement parce que dans votre cas, on ne peut pas faire son deuil. »

Il avait répliqué froidement mais doucement, en murmurant. C'en était presque pathétique. Le jeune homme se reprit. Il expliqua le déroulement des évènements à venir et ordonna au vice capitaine d'aller se reposer.

Elle obéit. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à se battre. Surtout pas maintenant. Et Toshirô le savait pertinemment. Il attendit qu'elle soit montée dans sa chambre pour regarder l'horizon de Karakura.

Ce meurtre serait-il une menace ? Ou un acharnement contre quelqu'un ? Mais qui ? Et pour quelles raisons ? Ce genre de comportement n'est pas normal. Serait-ce pour… Pour mettre la pagaille et ainsi augmenter les tensions entre divisions ? Et affaiblir les capacités de guérison de la 4ème division ? Non, cela n'a pas de sens.

Fronçant les sourcils à l'extrême, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés fit creuser ses méninges. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, tenant de trouver une explication à ce meurtre. Puis il finit par abandonner, ne trouvant que des bouts de réflexions.

Matsumoto entra dans la pièce à ce moment précis.

« -Capitaine ?

-Hmm ?

-J'ai un message pour vous. »

Le jeune capitaine se retourna vers sa vice capitaine. Elle tendait son Soul Pager. Il vit cinq…six…sept…huit…neuf…dix points clignoter ?!

« -Ne me dis pas que…

-J'en ai bien peur, capitaine. »

Et merde, il fallait que ce soit sur lui que ça tombe ! Et KUSO ! Il soupira, prit son Soul Pager, s'extirpa de son gigaï, empoigna Hyorinmaru et sortit aussi vite que possible du logement. Il usa du shunpô pour se rendre rapidement sur le champ de bataille.

Mais une fois sur place, une assemblée l'attendait. Et sur ce coup-là, l'épée de Damoclès était au-dessus de lui.

Chez Isane, tout était calme. Ou plutôt, tout paraissait calme. Entre une folle furieuse qui n'a pas de nouvelles de son capitaine et une dépressive muette, on peut faire mieux.

Cependant, l'une ne savait pas ce qui pouvait arriver à ce cher capitaine. Et cela mettait les nerfs de la pauvre blonde à rude épreuve. L'autre s'en foutait carrément. Elle était restée dans le canapé, les yeux baissés sur le sol poussiéreux et la mine triste.

« -Si ça se trouve, ils l'ont tués. Si jamais ça arrive, je dois prendre la place du capitaine et… Arrrgh, la paperasse en retard aussi.

-Calme-toi, rien ne sert de paniquer. Il va sûrement revenir, il est parti faire une ronde, non ?

-Non. Il est parti parce qu'un rassemblement de Hollows suspects était apparu dans… »

La vice capitaine de la 10ème division se stoppa, les yeux écarquillés.

« -C'était quoi, ça ?... Cette pression spirituelle…

-C'est eux. Ceux qui ont tué ma petite sœur. On ne peut pas rester là. Viens, Rangiku, il faut aller sauver ton capitaine !

-Il m'a ordonné de ne pas bouger d'ici.

-Et s'il meurt, il n'aura plus l'occasion de te le dire ! »

La phrase frappa de plein fouet la jeune femme. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« -Tu as raison. Mais soyons prudentes. On ne doit pas se faire repérer. »

Elles sortirent à leur tour de leur gigaï et partirent vers la masse énorme de pression spirituelle. Elles cachèrent leur reiatsu afin de passer inaperçues et se cachèrent dans les arbres afin d'observer la scène.

Quel spectacle… Le capitaine Hitsugaya entouré par des arrancars, zanpaktôs pointés vers lui et prêts à l'embrocher si jamais il bougeait. Mauvaise posture pour le capitaine qui, pourtant, n'esquisse pas un geste, restant sur ses gardes et regardant ses assaillants autour de lui.

Rangiku serra les dents. Et merde. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, ce n'est pas digne d'un vice capitaine. Elle demanda à Isane d'aller chercher Kisuke Urahara et Youruichi Shihoin. Leur aide pouvait jouer un rôle crucial dans la bataille.

Isane obéit et partit en shunpô. L'heure était grave.

De son côté, Rangiku réfléchit. Si elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, elle pourrait peut-être servir de bouclier à son capitaine. Elle attendrait le moment propice. Par précaution, elle appela le CDT pour pouvoir débloquer leurs pouvoirs au cas où cela dégénèrerait.

Elle devait à présent attendre le moment pour surgir des ténèbres et protéger son capitaine envers et contre les ordres. Elle devait aussi attendre les renforts. Et l'autorisation de déblocage des pouvoirs. Trop de choses qui freinent. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre trop longtemps. L'ennemi attaquait son capitaine…

À la Soul Society, les esprits s'échauffent. Les capitaines sont tenus de rester dans les quartiers de leurs divisions et de n'en sortir que pour les réunions, car certains pourraient déclencher une guerre inter-divisions, et ça c'est pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Parmi ces capitaines, un seul est vraiment calme et ne prend pas part aux rumeurs. Le capitaine Kyorakû de la 8ème division. Il se plongeait dans le travail et ne disait rien, pas même à Nanao, sa vice capitaine, qui, voyant le mutisme étrange de son capitaine, voulait le faire réagir. Mais malheureusement pour elle, le capitaine restait sourd à ses cris.

Que pouvait penser le capitaine Kyorakû dans un moment pareil ? Ce n'est pas le moment de se relâcher. Que lui arrivait-il ?

POV Kyoraku

Quel calme… Je me demande quand ces tensions cesseront… En tout cas, je ne m'abaisserais pas à leur niveau. Ce genre de situation est créé pour mettre la pagaille dans les divisions et les diviser. (NDA : Tiens, il est sur la même longueur d'onde qu'Hitsu-chibi, celui-là)

Je soupirai, légèrement ennuyé et fatigué. Assis à mon bureau à remplir mes dossiers (ce qu'habituellement je délègue à Nanao) j'étais calme. Je ne faisais pas le fou. La division était calme.

Nanao entra.

« -Capitaine, que faites-vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Nanao-chan. Tout va bien. Rassemble les hommes, tout de suite, c'est un ordre.

-Capitaine…

-Nanao !

-Ah, euh… Oui, taicho ! »

Elle disparut prévenir les soldats. Je soupirai longuement une seconde fois. Oui, il fallait apaiser les esprits. Je me levai et rejoignis la salle de réunion. Il faut faire quelque chose. Pacifique, certes, mais quelque chose.

Je rentrai, les soldats me regardaient gravement. Je toussotai légèrement.

« -Membres de la 8ème division, moi, le capitaine Shunsui Kyorakû, capitaine de la 8ème division, ici présent, ordonne à tous les soldats de ne pas se mêler des querelles qu'il y a actuellement au sein de la Soul Society. Aussi, je vous prierais de rester calme et de vaquer à vos occupations dans le calme. »

Les soldats se regardèrent, surpris. Je continuai, d'un ton plus grave :

« - Par conséquent, ne vous échauffez pas, et surtout, je dis bien surtout, n'usez jamais de votre zanpaktô contre un de vos frères d'armes. Si jamais moi ou le vice capitaine Ise voit ce genre de comportement, commandant ou non, vous êtes bannis de la division. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, capitaine.

-Parfait. Rompez ! »

Nanao me regardait. C'était bien la première fois que j'étais aussi calme. Je lui décochai un sourire.

« -Allez viens Nanao-chan, rien ne sert de se faire du mouron pour moi, tu vois bien ? Allez va te reposer. Je me charge de la division.

-Mais, capitaine…

-Va, Nanao, je suis le capitaine et par conséquent ton supérieur. Je t'ordonne d'aller te reposer. Obéis. »

Elle me regarda une dernière fois avant de poser un genou à terre en signe de soumission puis disparut.

Le calme régnerait désormais dans la division, mais pour combien de temps ? Je n'en savais rien mais il faut impérativement régler la situation au plus vite. En sachant que la 10ème division se retrouve sans capitaine et vice capitaine pour un bout de temps, les esprits doivent sacrément s'échauffer là-bas.

Fin POV Kyorakû

Rangiku s'impatientait. Les renforts étaient arrivés. Bien. Après quelques explications, tout le monde était prêt. Il fallait juste l'accord du CDT. Et il commençait à tarder. La belle blonde fulmina. Elle n'allait pas attendre que les adversaires tuent son capitaine sous ses yeux.

D'un regard, elle fit comprendre aux autres qu'il fallait y aller. Elle fit exploser son reiatsu, ordonna à Isane de rester là et s'élança.

« -Miaule, Haineko!

-Chante, Benihime!

\- Élèves-toi dans les cieux gelés, Hyorinmaru ! »

Et d'un coup, les mouches ont changé d'âme. L'avantage était au groupe d'Hitsugaya. D'un bond, tous se mirent à attaquer leurs assaillants. Toshirô, qui était dos à Matsumoto, lui demanda :

« -Pourquoi avoir désobéi ?!

-Parce que je savais que vous auriez besoin d'aide.

-Tsss', je me serais fait tuer et alors ? »

La blonde n'en crût pas ses yeux. Elle extermina son faible adversaire d'un coup de zanpaktô bien placé et rengaina Haineko dans son fourreau. Elle fronça les sourcils, annula l'accord de la libération des pouvoirs et regarda les autres achever leurs propres adversaires tous seuls. Elle fusilla son supérieur du regard.

« -Capitaine, il faut que je vous parle.

-À quel sujet ?

-Un sujet sensible pour moi. »

Haussement d'un sourcil bla… argenté, pardon, argenté. La blonde laissa entrevoir la tristesse dans ses yeux. Et d'un coup, elle disparut sous les yeux de ses camarades. L'incompréhension régnait. Le jeune capitaine regarda ses alliés un par un, et ceux-ci, pour répondre à sa question muette, se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules.

Il les congédia et rentra avec Isane à l'appartement. Une fois qu'il se retrouva de nouveau dans son gigaï, il monta sur le toit, contempla les étoiles et ferma les yeux.

« -Je savais que tu viendrais me rejoindre ici. N'est-ce pas, Matsumoto ? »

La blonde, gênée, détourna le regard et resta immobile. Le capitaine de glace tapota la place à ses côtés, invitant ainsi la vice capitaine à s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta. Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis déballa ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Sur Gin, sur son rôle de vice capitaine, et sur ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt. Le jeune homme l'écouta attentivement. Soupira. Se leva puis lui dit :

« -Idiote. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis plus coriace que tu le penses. Occupe-toi de ta propre sécurité. »

Il descendit se coucher laissant la jeune femme avec ses réflexions.


	4. Pensées nocturnes

**_Hello tout le monde, j'ai failli oublier de poster le chapitre à temps dites donc! Bon, vous l'avez maintenant, c'est le principal. Un chapitre très très court mais qui va permettre certaines choses dans la suite de l'histoire._**

**_Ah oui, tout est écrit dans cette fiction, je sais exactement comment elle se termine, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et je m'excuse pour le manque de contenu dans les chapitres, mais j'avais vraiment envie de déconner sur cette histoire, je me disais "Une dernière et si ça fonctionne pas, j'arrête d'écrire" et il se trouve qu'elle a fonctionné sur le site francophone, donc bon, j'ai continué à écrire avec _Laisse-moi t'aimer_ l'autre fiction en cours de publication sur ce site. Et comme elle aussi a fonctionné du tonnerre sur le site francophone, je la poste ici aussi._**

_**Bref, j'arrête mon blabla, je ne m'étonne pas du manque de review, ça reflète bien ce que je pensais de cette fiction, j'en reparlerais au dernier chapitre de la fiction (dans 8 chapitres, mes chers, 8 chapitres et vous saurez tout!) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

.  
.

_« L'absence ne renoue pas des liens usés » Dominique Blondeau._

_Playlist :_

_In your arms – Kina Grannis_

_It will rain – Bruno Mars_

Rangiku Matsumoto était fière de son poste de vice capitaine. Oui, très fière. Elle qui est appréciée de tous, se soucie du bien-être de ses soldats. Elle se souciait également de la santé physique et physiologique de son capitaine. Il n'avait que très peu écouté la jeune femme.

Elle soupira. Décidément, personne ne pouvait la comprendre. Même Gin Ichimaru n'avait réussi. Elle se souciait de tous. Elle avait peur de les perdre, un jour où l'autre. C'est pour ça qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux, qu'elle les protégeait. Oui, Rangiku Matsumoto était une personne au grand cœur, vraiment.

Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher, on ne pouvait pas la sermonner sur l'inquiétude qu'elle avait. Son capitaine était jeune, après tout, il n'a qu'une dizaine d'anneés. (NDA : Au sein de la Soul Society, le temps s'écoule différemment, donc il est parfaitement normal que notre cher bonhomme de neige n'a vécu qu'une dizaine d'années. (En même temps, regardez sa bouille d'ange… Ok, j'me casse !))

Cependant, elle savait que ses paroles avaient affectés son capitaine. Il avait beau rester de marbre, elle savait qu'il avait un cœur (NDA : Sinon, ce serait un robot. Je me casse, j'ai compris).

Et puis, elle savait que le jeune capitaine tenait un minimum à elle. Après tout, c'est grâce à elle qu'il est aujourd'hui capitaine de la 10ème division, il lui devait tout de même un certain respect. Mais jamais il ne se l'avouerait, sa personnalité reprendrait le dessus et il l'enverrait paître.

Elle soupira de nouveau et se releva, puis le vent s'étant levé, elle redescendit boire un chocolat chaud. Elle fit attention à ne pas réveiller Isane et Toshirô puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Postée devant le micro-ondes, elle fit chauffer sa tasse, priant pour qu'aucun bruit ne s'entende, excepté le ronronnement du micro-ondes (Oui, un micro-ondes ça a des oreilles et des moustaches et ça fait « Miaou ».).

Raté.

DIING !

Paniquée, Rangiku, ferma la porte précipitamment en se plaquant contre cette dernière, maugréant contre elle-même. Elle souffla, se figea de peur, écouta attentivement les bruits dans la maison, mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Tremblante encore un peu, elle s'approcha du micro-ondes, méfiante, elle ouvrit la porte, mais elle a oublié qu'une tasse de chocolat chaud, c'est chaud (comme son nom l'indique.). Alors, lorsqu'elle prit la tasse entre ses mains, elle se brûla et renversa la tasse sur elle. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas hurler et alerter les deux personnes à l'étage qui dormait paisiblement. Elle se maudit elle-même pour avoir été imprudente. Les micro-ondes, c'est dangereux. La prochaine fois, elle demandera à quelqu'un de lui faire chauffer son lait. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir tout faire toute seule. Elle but lentement mais sûrement sa tasse, veillant à ne pas se brûler une nouvelle fois, puis une fois son chocolat ingurgité, elle monta au premier étage afin de prendre une bonne douche pour se débarrasser des gouttes de lait qui perlaient sur ses seins.

Elle songea soudainement à ce qui pouvait se passer à la Soul Society. Bientôt il faudra y retourner. Et il n'y aura pas d'échappatoire pour Isane. Cette situation l'attristait au plus haut point, cependant, elle ne pouvait s'y soustraire. Elle fit couler son bain, se lava, se sécha, puis, une fois dans sa chambre, elle regarda encore une fois le ciel avant de se coucher et de s'endormir pour un long sommeil.

Non loin d'elle, son capitaine ne dormait pas, il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée. Et la manière brutale dont il lui avait répondu. Et pour la première fois, un sentiment de regret s'installa dans son cœur de glace.

* * *

_**On ne trucide pas l'auteure et on range les couteaux pour ce chapitre extrêmement court. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même, si c'est le cas, laissez une review (même si c'est **_**très très**_** négatif, je prends... Même si je n'espère pas trop non plus haha...) et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine! **_

_**WhiteMerry**_


	5. Le glas du départ

_Chapitre 5_

.  
.

_« Ce dont on ne peut parler, il faut le taire. » Ludwig Wittgenstein._

_Playlist :_

_Try –P!nk_

_Crossing field- Lisa (Sword art online opening 1)  
Stereo Hearts – Gym Class Heroes_

_Song Of The Caged Bird – Lindsey Stirling_

* * *

Le jeune capitaine fut réveillé par une musique criarde et grommela. Allons bon, qui a _osé _ troubler son sommeil si paisible ? QUI ? Il n'est que 7h du matin, bon sang !

Se levant lentement, il quitta le lit, s'étirant comme un chat. Il écouta. La musique s'était tue. Le silence a repris ses droits… ou presque.

L'eau coulait, cela s'entendait parfaitement dans toute la maison. Qui peut bien prendre une douche à cette heure-là ? Décidément de mauvais poil, le petit Hitsugaya sortit du logement et monta sur le toit pour s'adonner à la contemplation du ciel en laissant ses pensées divaguer.

Rangiku, endormie, entendit quelque bruit provenant du toit. Elle ne douta pas un seul instant que son petit capitaine était en train de regarder Karakura. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lever (de peur de se renverser du chocolat sur sa poitrine. Une seule fois avait suffi à l'apeurer du chocolat chaud.) alors elle écoutait les bruits. L'eau dans la pièce d'à-côté. Les pieds du jeune homme raclant la tuile. Les battements de son cœur. Son souffle régulier.

Elle voulait rester au lit, elle voulait entendre son petit capitaine râler après elle et sa flemmardise. Elle voulait entendre son timbre grave, elle voulait l'entendre comme une caresse…

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. D'un coup, comme sorti d'un profond sommeil, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, mais plus fort aussi, semblant avoir effectué un effort intense. Elle s'assit dans son lit, ouvrit la fenêtre et grimpa sur le toit, s'agrippant à la gouttière afin de monter.

Une fois l'ascension périlleuse terminée (faites monter une poitrine généreuse sur un toit, vous verrez comment elle galère… Naan, ne faites pas ça chez vous !) elle leva les yeux et vit son petit capitaine, paisiblement assoupi, les mains au-dessus de la tête, le vent caressant ses cheveux et sa chemise légère se soulevant doucement lorsqu'il inspirait. Elle le regarda pendant plusieurs minutes et se mit à réfléchir.  
Non, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas désobéir aux ordres. Si seulement, elle avait été d'un plus grand soutien pour son capitaine, il ne serait pas dans un état lamentable et il aurait pu compter sur elle plus souvent. Elle soupira et s'allongea à ses côtés. Elle contempla le soleil durant quelques minutes avant que le jeune homme ne s'extirpe des bras de Morphée.

« -..M…Matsumoto ?! Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Bonjour, capitaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, _idiote _?

-Je ne fais que regarder le ciel, capitaine. Il n'y a pas de mal à cela. »

Et sa réponse parut décontenancer son supérieur, qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Serait-elle triste ? Pourquoi, dans ce cas ?

Il se rappela des ordres.

« -Matsumoto.

-Hai ?

-Nous devons rentrer aujourd'hui.

-…Hai, taicho. »

Toshirô Hitsugaya connaissait bien sa vice capitaine pour savoir qu'elle aurait dû être déçue de leur départ imminent car elle n'avait pas pu faire les magasins. Mais sa réaction calme inquiéta le capitaine de la Dixième division. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa subordonnée dans un tel état de plénitude. Quelque chose clochait.

« -Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Matsumoto ? »

Elle le regarda, quelque peu surprise par la question soudaine de son capitaine.

« -Ne vous en faites donc pas pour moi, capitaine. Tout va bien, je vous assure.

-Bien, allons rejoindre Isane, veux-tu ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour répondre avant de se relever et de baisser la tête sur… Ah oui, elle était en chemise de nuit. Celle-ci s'arrêtait à peine à mi-cuisses, assez légère, décolleté (bah oui, comment voulez-vous qu'on rentre sa poitrine sinon) avec une fleur dessinée le long de la hanche.

Le capitaine était, heureusement pour elle, déjà descendu et avait déjà entrepris de descendre les escaliers menant à la cuisine. Rangiku se hâta de le rejoindre. À peine rentrée dans l'appartement par le rebord de la fenêtre, elle s'aperçut du silence pesant qui régnait. Elle fronça les sourcils et descendit à son tour.

* * *

Dans la cuisine, Isane avait stoppé sa musique, à son plus grand regret et au soulagement du petit capitaine de glace qui commençait à saturer à force d'entendre son machin-pod (en fait, il voulait dire I-pod. Humhum…) hurler de manière à lui casser les tympans.

« -Bonjour, Isane !

-Oh bonjour Rangiku-san !  
-J'avais cru comprendre que tu avais un petit faible pour la musique moderne, sourit-elle, malheureusement mon cher capitaine n'a pas trop l'air de l'apprécier. »

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard glacial et répliqua :

« -Je ne supporte que la musique calme, Matsumoto et puis tu en aurais marre toi aussi si tu écoutais la même musique toute la journée.

-Oh non, vous savez quand on aime on ne compte pas. »

Il la regarda d'un air surpris, cette fois-ci. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec sa vice capitaine. Il le savait. Mais son caractère le rappela à l'ordre. Il ordonna aux deux jeunes femmes de se préparer à partir. Elles hochèrent la tête et chacun vaqua à ses occupations de la journée.

* * *

Isane se dirigeait vers sa chambre afin de rassembler ses effets. Rangiku commença à la suivre mais ce fut sans compter sur son capitaine qui lui attrapa le bras afin de la retenir. Il lui ordonna de s'asseoir et ferma la porte, les isolant alors du reste du monde.

« -Je peux savoir ce qui te tracasse tant ? C'est le jugement d'Isane ? »

La subordonnée aux mensurations de déesse baissa la tête. Elle secoua la tête négativement et resta muette. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs croisa les bras mais ne se dégonfla pas pour autant. Il devait savoir. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il serait là pour elle si jamais elle n'allait pas bien. Elle devait le savoir.

« -Matsumoto, dis-moi. C'est un ordre. Ton attitude montre bien que j'ai raison, tu refuse d'en parler alors c'est qu'il y a effectivement quelque chose.

-Non, capitaine, je vous assure, c'est juste de la fatigue.

-Si tu étais réellement fatiguée, il fallait rester dans ton lit et dormir ! »

Il lui avait dit ça sur un ton de reproche. Qu'est-ce qu'il maudissait son caractère parfois ! La jeune blonde se replia sur elle-même. Elle n'osait même plus regarder son supérieur en face. Il lui ordonna de le regarder. Elle n'obéit pas, l'ignorant royalement, trop perturbée par ce soudain interrogatoire pour répondre.

« -Matsumoto. Regarde-moi lorsque je te parle.

-Pourquoi ? »

Elle lui avait murmuré cette question dans un souffle. Décontenancé, Toshirô recula pour s'adosser au mur en face de sa subordonnée, bloquant par la même occasion la porte avec son corps.

Alors, quelque chose qu'il pensait inconcevable jusqu'alors se produisit. Rangiku, les cheveux devant les yeux, pleurait. Cela ne s'entendait pas mais ses épaules se secouant au rythme de ses spasmes la trahissaient. Le capitaine souffla et se décolla du mur, se dirigeant vers elle. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder. Il sentit son souffle chaud et doux caresser sa joue et son propre rythme cardiaque accélérer.

« -Arrête de te morfondre. Tu peux m'en parler lorsque tu as un problème, tu sais ? »

La jeune femme se leva brusquement et avant de quitter la pièce, se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

« -Comment vous parler d'un problème si justement c'est vous le problème ? »

Et sur ce, elle quitta la pièce.


	6. Mon oiseau de paradis

**_Reviews des membres du site envoyées par MP, aucune review d'invités détectées._**

**_ERROR 404._**

**_Bonne lecture, je répare mon assistant ^^_**

* * *

_Chapitre 6_

.  
.

_« Seul celui qui aime existe » Ludwig Feuerbach  
_

_Playlist :__  
AudioMachine -Reaching_

_Just give me a reason –Pink._

Toshirô ne savait plus où il en était. Adossé à la porte de la chambre, il se remémorait les dernières paroles de sa subordonnée avant qu'elle ne parte se préparer à partir. Il entendait Isane se dépêcher et, exaspéré du retard que ce départ, il décida d'aller l'aider.

« -Kotetsu-fukutaicho, vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

L'interpellée se retourna, sourit et lui répondit :

« -Non, je vous remercie capitaine.

-Tu m'as l'air bien calme pour quelqu'un qui va se faire juger.

-Je resterai calme jusqu'au moment où la chambre des 46 mettra une sentence de mort sur moi. Ce qui, j'espère, n'arrivera pas ! »

Et elle se mit à rire. Un rire cristallin, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Hitsugaya. Il resta là, à la regarder puis, il se reprit et tourna les talons, en rappelant à la vice capitaine qu'elle devait se dépêcher, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Rangiku.

Il hésita avant d'entrer. Se dit que c'était inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Son cœur lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait pas, voilà. Voilà ce qu'il allait lui dire. Et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Enfin, il l'espérait.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte, Rangiku rêvassait. Accoudée à la balustrade de sa fenêtre, elle regardait au-dehors. Elle ne remarqua pas la présence de son petit capitaine, qui la regardait d'un air triste. Puis, lorsqu'il se racla la gorge, elle se retourna, surprise. Il jeta son regard de glace sur elle et semblait analyser son état d'esprit.

En parlant d'esprit, le sien était nimbé de brume. Elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait, mais où cela la mènerait-elle ? Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il partageait ses sentiments, cette déclaration n'avait absolument servi à rien. À part faire naître un malaise entre les deux personnes, aussi proches soient-elles.

« -Matsumoto, il faut que je te parle.

-Si c'est pour ce que j'ai dit un peu plus tôt, je m'en excuse, c'était juste les nerfs qui lâchent.

-Idiote. »

Elle releva les yeux vers son capitaine. L'expression de son regard turquoise avait changé. Il n'était plus glacial comme avant mais un peu doux, un peu compatissant, tout en restant le regard d'un capitaine envers son subordonné. C'était assez étrange comme sensation.

« -Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas ? Je dis pourtant la vérité, pour une fois !

-C'est à moi de juger si tu dis la vérité.

-Mais capitaine, vous pourriez au moins avoir confiance en moi et vous reposer sur moi !

-Me reposer sur toi ?

-…Oui. Je sais qu'auparavant, vous n'aviez pas confiance en moi et que vous râliez souvent après moi mais je vous promets que je vais changer capitaine. Faites-moi confiance. »

Et elle s'inclina respectueusement devant lui.

* * *

Du côté d'Isane, elle était éreintée par la recherche de ses effets personnels. Elle boucla sa valise et s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant d'aise. Elle regarda le plafond, qu'elle trouvait fort intéressant à ce moment précis, et se mit à songer à ce qu'il allait lui arriver une fois devant la chambre des 46. Aura-t-elle la chance d'être épargnée et d'avoir une peine légère de 4 ou 5 ans ?

En fait, elle n'en savait rien. S'en prendre à quelqu'un qui n'était pas un Hollow et déosbéir aux ordres, c'est carrément un signe de rébellion. Mais cette enflure a tué sa sœur ! Si jamais Grimmjow Jaggerjack recroisait sa route, elle le tuera, ordre ou pas ordre. La dernière fois, elle avait été stoppée de justesse par Hitsugaya-taicho. La prochaine fois, elle lui fera mordre la poussière tellement fort qu'il en perdra ses dents et son sourire carnassier. Elle lui fera payer la mort de sa sœur. Et peu importe si elle devait périr ensuite, que ce soit Aizen qui la tue ou le central 46, elle aura vengé sa sœur, et le Seireitei, elle s'en contrefichait un peu. La seule ambition qu'elle avait désormais, c'est tuer ce salopard et rejoindre sa sœur. Son absence lui pesait de plus en plus et ça devenait insoutenable. Entre ses faux sourires et son silence, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher son mal-être longtemps. Si personne ne l'a percée à jour bien évidemment.

* * *

Le plus surprenant chez Matsumoto, c'était ça. Qu'elle se mette à lui parler respectueusement alors que d'habitude, elle était vulgaire envers lui. Il sourit. Posa sa main sur son crâne, puis sous son menton, releva la tête de la jeune femme et plongea ses yeux de cristal dans les siens.

« -Relève-toi. »

Son souffle chaud se répandit sur le visage de Matsumoto. Elle s'exécuta et sentit d'un coup le pouce gelé de son capitaine frotter affectueusement sa joue, dans un imperceptible sourire. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres, surprise.

Toshirô susurra alors :

« -Je peux te faire confiance, alors ?... Très bien. Tu m'obéiras, hein ?

-..O-Oui, capitaine.

-Alors embrasse-moi. C'est un ordre. »

La rousse écarquilla les yeux, son cœur ratant un battement. Ah, il avait raison. Il avait touché la corde sensible. Il continuait de caresser sa joue du pouce tendrement. En fait, il oublia pendant un long moment qui il était et quelle place il avait au sein du Seireitei. Il ne voyait qu'elle. Celle qui l'a porté aussi haut dans l'échelle de la gloire et du bonheur.

Il se souvenait de ce fameux où il l'avait rencontré. Elle l'avait réconforté, rassuré quant à cette force qu'exerçait son reiatsu sur sa grand-mère. Elle lui avait donné la solution pour éviter de blesser ses proches, il était devenu shinigami, et pendant tout ce temps, il était resté aveugle à ses sentiments. Pendant de longues années, il avait été exécrable envers elle, mettant sa mauvaise humeur sur le dos de ses sentiments qui venaient le distraire durant son travail.

Mais aujourd'hui, il se décidait enfin. Il s'approcha d'elle, ses lèvres proches de celle de sa subordonnée, trop près peut-être, plongea son regard dans celui de la rousse (et il l'embra… ah non, ils s'observent. :3 ) , son souffle se répandant sur son visage, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

« -Capita…

Mais tais-toi bon sang, lui aurait-il dit. Mais il avait choisi une autre manière pour la stopper. Ce goût sucré, doux, ayant la même saveur que celle des bonbons, jamais il ne les retrouveraient ailleurs que ses lèvres, qu'il caressait tendrement puis il rompit le baiser, s'attendant à la réaction de son amie.  
Celle-ci le regardait, et un étrange sourire narquois s'étire sur ses lèvres :

« -C'est vous qui exécutez vous-même vos ordres, on voit que vous vous obéissez. »

Et ce rire cristallin, combien de fois a-t-il rêvé de l'entendre sincèrement depuis la trahison d'Ichimaru ? En fait, peut-être n'attendait-elle que ça ? Peut-être attendait-elle le baiser de la délivrance ?

En tout cas, notre jeune ami ne regrettait absolument pas son geste. Peu lui importait maintenant que le Gotei 13 soit au courant. De toute façon, c'est pas interdit, et même s'ils exilaient Rangiku, il trouvait un moyen de la voir, dusse-t-il y laisser son grade de capitaine pour vivre avec elle.

* * *

**_*pas taper* Désolée pour le retard mais examens de fin d'année et OS d'anniversaires à écrire, j'ai été pas mal prise ces derniers temps. J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu :)_**

**_*chuchote* Le carré juste en bas sert à laisser vos impressions, hésitez pas c'est gratuit. :D_**

**_A dimanche prochain ;D_**

**_WhiteMerry_**


	7. Une arrivée mouvementée

**_Bonjour tout le monde, la réponse à la review a été envoyée par MP vu qu'il s'agissait d'un membre du site. Je vous laisse ce chapitre ici. (encore 5 et fiction terminée T^T)_**

* * *

_Chapitre 7_

.  
.

_«Ce qui se construit sur le mensonge ne peut pas durer » Marc Lévy._

Playlist :

_Back to Black – Beyoncé featuring André 3000_

_Paradise Lost- Hollywood Undead_

« -Matsumoto ! Matsumoto !... Où est-elle encore ?

-Ne vous en faites pas capitaine Hitsugaya, je suis sûre qu'elle vérifie quelque chose. »

Le génie soupira. Allons bon, elle atténuait le mensonge, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Il monta dans la chambre de sa subordonnée (ou sa petite amie si certains préfèrent) et ouvrit la porte.

Rangiku était là, chantonnant à tue-tête un morceau qui passait dans le baladeur, les yeux fermés. Toshirô se racla la gorge. Mais aucune réaction de la part de son amie. Il soupira et s'approcha d'elle en lui secouant doucement l'épaule. Rangiku se redressa brusquement et tourna la tête vers la personne qui l'avait dérangée.

« -Ca…Capitaine, mais qu'est-ce… Que faites-vous là ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il se passe que Kotetsu-fukutaicho et moi t'attendons au rez-de-chaussée depuis un quart d'heure et ça fait au moins quatre fois que je t'appelle. Allez, où sont tes affaires ? »

Aucune réponse de la rousse. Il la regarda.

« -Eh bien, réponds-moi, où sont tes affaires ?

\- À vrai dire… Je n'emmène rien au Seireitei. J'attendais votre signal, comme vous l'aviez dit mais je suis tombée sur ce « truc » et à vrai dire j'ai totalement oublié.

\- Tu es irrécupérable, Rangiku, tu le sais ça ? »

La vice capitaine écarquilla les yeux. Non, elle ne rêvait pas : il venait de l'appeler par son prénom. Elle était encore sous le choc qu'Hitsugaya l'embrassa et partit. Avant de refermer la porte sur elle, il dit :

« - Ne traîne pas trop. Oh et n'oublie pas… Aucun mot ne doit ressortir au Seireitei. Nous ne sommes que des soldats travaillant de binôme dans la même division. Compris ?

\- Oui, capitaine. »

Et il la laissa là, descendant les escaliers.

* * *

_**« -Comment ? Tu veux vraiment le faire ?**_

_**\- Oui, et qu'Aizen-sama soit d'accord ou non ne changera pas grand-chose.**_

_**\- Je vais voir si je peux rallier les autres à ta cause. À tout à l'heure, Grimmjow. »**_

_**Le bleuté sourit. Enfin, il pourrait finir son œuvre. Ses acolytes avaient tenté de neutraliser les renforts mais avaient lamentablement échoués. Et étaient morts. M'enfin, sa proie est à nouveau à portée de main. Elle pourra rejoindre sa sœur en enfer. Il ricana et rejoignit les autres Espadas dans l'aile qui leur était réservée.**_

* * *

_Au Seireitei, les tensions dans la 10__ème__ division étaient de plus en plus violentes et cela était déstabilisant pour certains. Plusieurs sièges ont été blessés, les autres membres s'envoyaient des piques, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on les mette en quarantaine. Leurs comportements pourraient fortement baisser l'efficacité du Seireitei. Déjà qu'un capitaine et deux vices capitaines manquaient à l'appel, sans compter les trois traîtres, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de mettre la pagaille dans la Soul Society._

_Ils avaient cru bien faire en la mettant sous quarantaine. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que ce conflit interne tournait véritablement en massacre. Presque tous les membres voulaient partir. Mais sans leur supérieur pour prendre une décision, leur départ de la 10__ème__division était retardée. Et leur impatience se manifestait très violemment. Heureusement pour nous, la 2__nde__ division les surveillent et leurs actes étaient pour la plupart punis._

_Et le rapport au commandant l'obligeait à prendre une sévère décision._

* * *

Rangiku descendit les escaliers quelques minutes plus tard après l'intervention de Toshirô. Elle regarda tour à tour Isane puis Toshirô et hocha la tête affirmativement, signe qu'ils pouvaient partir.

Isane prit les clés et ouvrit la porte afin de sortir à l'extérieur. Une fois que nos trois jeunes amis furent sortis, elle referma à double tour la porte d'entrée. Ils se dirigeaient vers le magasin Urahara, conscients de ce qui allait se passer au Seireitei.

La vice-capitaine de la 4ème division ne s'était jamais sentie aussi tendue. Elle savait que la chambre des 46 l'attendait. Désobéir aux ordres par simple envie de vengeance, mais quelle idiote. Voilà où cela l'a menée. Maintenant, elle va être jugée et soumise à une lourde sentence.

Elle soupira et déclara que c'était à cause de la fatigue. Les acolytes de la 10ème se regardèrent d'un regard entendu et ils continuèrent leur route.

Arrivés à destination, le gérant loufoque les reçut et comme d'habitude, rien n'aurait pu changer son caractère inexpressif (si seulement il enlevait son éventail de sa bouche de temps en temps !). Le Seikaimon était prêt depuis un sacré bout de temps, aussi se dépêchèrent-ils de s'engouffrer dans le passage, de peur qu'il ne se referme avant qu'ils soient rentrés dedans.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se mirent à courir comme des dératés. Le nettoyeur était là, et forcément, c'était aujourd'hui. La poisse les suivait.

« -Capitaine, on est encore loin ?

-Tais-toi et cours, si tu veux rester en vie ! »

Après un long moment de course à pied, ils virent une lumière blanchâtre et sortirent enfin du Senkaimon. Mais un comité d'accueil les attendait. Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils étaient là pour Isane mais ils restaient tout de même sur leurs gardes. Les gardes de la chambre des 46 étaient très imprévisibles : une seule entrave à la loi et on se retrouvait devant l'Assemblée des 46. Généralement, ça se passait très rapidement. Et le capitaine Hitsugaya se passerait bien de se retrouver suspendu de ses fonctions. Parce que Rangiku n'a pas les épaules pour être capitaine. Pour l'instant.

Il savait la jeune femme fragile et encore blessée de la trahison d'Ichimaru, alors il ne peut pas se permettre de la mettre dans le pétrin. Surtout qu'elle a besoin de repos. Et lui seul sait que, lorsqu'on est capitaine, on en a pas beaucoup. Surtout avec un vice-capitaine qui vous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Surtout si vous tombez amoureux de ce vice-capitaine. Surtout si vous cachez vos sentiments pour ce dernier. Surtout si vous vous échinez à lui courir après.

« - Isane Kotetsu, veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît, sans opposer de résistance. »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse et suivit les deux soldats qui étaient venus pour l'escorter dans sa cellule de détention. Les deux autres hauts gradés n'avaient esquissé le moindre geste. Ils s'étaient contentés de regarder la scène, droits comme des piquets. Puis, une fois le calme revenu, ils se regardèrent.

« -Capitaine, nous devons rentrer à la division, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Je pense surtout que la paperasse s'est accumulée sur ton bureau Matsumoto. »

Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune prodige. Il était en train de se moquer d'elle. Ce que la jeune subordonnée détestait particulièrement.

« -Je pense surtout que vous êtes arrogant, capitaine. »

Et elle partit, laissant là le jeune homme tout pantois. Il se reprit et rejoignit Rangiku qui avait déjà pénétré dans le bâtiment de la 10ème division. Elle s'était stoppée devant le triste spectacle qui se tenait devant elle. Du sang sur les murs et les soldats qui continuaient de sa battre. Alors, plus qu'énervée, elle hurla :

« -C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI CE CIRQUE ?! »

Tous se retournèrent. Certains la regardaient avec appréhension et d'autres avec reconnaissance. Elle soupira.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? »

Maintenant, tous pâlirent en reconnaissant la voix du capitaine Hitsugaya.

« -Un combat entre membres. Mais ils se sont calmés depuis, capitaine, ne vous en faites pas.

-Un combat, dis-tu… Et je peux savoir** qui** a commencé cette pseudo guerre stupide ? »

Une hausse de reiatsu et le tour était joué. Tous reculèrent devant le ton employé par le jeune homme.

« - Par ailleurs, que cela ne se reproduise plus sous mes yeux ou ceux de la vice-capitaine Matsumoto, ou nous prendrons des mesures draconiennes. Si vous ne voulez pas rester, partez. Mais je ne veux pas de gamins dans ma division. »

Un murmure s'éleva parmi la foule.

« -Gamin, gamin… vous pouvez parler capitaine…

-Pardon ? EST-CE QUE J'AI BIEN ENTENDU ?

-Retirez tout de suite ce que vous avez dit, soldat, exécution ! Sinon… »

Elle posa la main sur la garde de son zanpaktô, prête à lui faire payer son affront. Le jeune impoli s'avança, ou plutôt tituba jusqu'à elle et la regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

« -Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ?

-Taisez-vous, je ne veux plus vous entendre prononcer un seul mot ! Ou sinon vous payerez votre effronterie… »

Il ricana.

« -Même pas capable de me touc… »

Trop tard. Rangiku avait déjà dégainé son sabre et l'affrontait. Folle de rage, elle s'élança avec rapidité et lui asséna un coup d'estoc, ce qui fit reculer son adversaire. Puis, elle tourna sur elle-même, assurant ainsi son large champ de vision.

Le capitaine soupira.

« -Arrête, Matsumoto.

-M-Mais… Capitaine, je…

-Il suffit. »

Toshirô avait parlé, alors Rangiku rengaina son sabre et se recula, laissant la place à son supérieur. Celui-ci s'avança, d'un pas menaçant, vers le jeune soldat. Il s'empoigna par le col de son shikakusho et le regarda, visiblement énervé.

« -Écoute-moi bien, retraite-moi encore une fois de « gamin » et je te jure que tu le payeras de ta vie… Nous sommes bien clairs ?

-O-O-Oui capitaine Hitsugaya. »

Il le relâcha et déclara :

« -Au travail.

-OUI CAPITAINE ! »

Tout le monde s'enferma dans son bureau, de peur de se faire passer un savon par le petit minot.

Et tout redevint calme. Au plus grand bonheur du capitaine. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau et remarqua que la paperasse…

… Pardon, sa pile de paperasse avait légèrement augmentée. Et que celle de Matsumoto avait nettement baissée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte de la réalité. Oui, Matsumoto avait travaillé avant leur départ dans le monde des humains. Il la regarda, il sourit et dit :

« -C'est un retour plein de surprises. Pas vrai… Rangiku ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle rêvait ou il venait de l'appeler par son prénom ?

« -Euh, oui, je suppose capitaine. Mais, vous savez que le jugement d'Isane aura lieu dans très peu de temps et… »

Un papillon de l'enfer arriva à ce moment précis. Rangiku le posa sur son doigt et écouta le message.

« -Il y a une réunion de capitaines. Maintenant.»

Et dans ce genre de situation, il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire le problème dans lequel ils s'étaient fourrés :

« -Et merde. On ne pourra pas intervenir en faveur de Kotetsu-fukutaicho. Fais chier !

-Calmez-vous, capitaine, je suis sûre qu'elle peut se débrouiller sans nous.

-C'est pas le problème, Rangiku. T'as pas encore compris ?»

La rousse le regarda, incrédule, ne sachant que répondre. Il reprit :

« -Tu te rappelles que le Seireitei nous a envoyés en mission ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« -Cette mission était étroitement surveillée.

-Surveillée ? V-Vous voulez dire que…

-Oui, Rangiku, _ils_ savent. Et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'ils vont retourner le couteau dans la plaie. »

* * *

_** Vuala, hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir, et à dimanche prochain! o/**_

_**WhiteMerry**_


	8. Remue-ménage en série Partie 1

**_Eh bonsoir, un chapitre un jeudi mais que se passe-t-il pourquoi donc, WhiteMerry explique-nous! _**

**_Eh bien, en fait, vu que la semaine prochaine je serais en épreuve, je préfère poster 2 fois cette semaine. Voici donc le chapitre 8. Dans 4 petits chapitres, la fiction sera terminée (mais vous pourrez toujours vous reporter sur Laisse-moi t'aimer, si vous le souhaitez)_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

_Emilie-Otaku x2: D'autres fictions sur Bleach ne sont pas prévues après Laisse-moi t'aimer et Futagö no Tamashï, par désintérêt de ma part pour le manga. Par contre, une fiction sur One Piece est prévue. ^_^ Merci de tes reviews ma grande! :D_

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture! :D_**

* * *

_Chapitre 8_

_._

.

_« Il n'y a pas de sciences ou de vertus qui vaillent une goutte de sang . » Honoré de Balzac_

Playlist :

_.Hack/ SIGN Original Soundtrack - Fear_

_Thousand Foot Krutch – War Of Change_

* * *

1ère Division, Salle de réunion.

« -Mesdames, messieurs les capitaines, l'heure est grave.»

Le commandant, assis sur son siège, toisait l'assemblée de ses yeux mi-clos.

« -L'efficacité des 13 divisions baisse, et plusieurs dossiers importants ont été dérobés. Capitaine Soi-Fon, où en sont les recherches ?

-Eh bien, commandant, mes escouades sont toujours à la recherche des voleurs. Nous avons plusieurs pistes que nous exploitons, mais aucun résultat concluant au moment où je vous parle. »

Le capitaine de la 1ère division ne bougea pas, mais on sentait bien sa colère.

« -Gniii gniii gniii… Si certains n'étaient pas partis, ces dossiers n'auraient pas été volés ! »

Allons bon, le capitaine de la 12ème division s'y mettait lui aussi. Et son regard se portait sur notre cher capitaine de la 10ème division, le célèbre cap'taine neige (ou Yuki-taicho, si vous préférez), qui ne prit même pas la peine de relever la pique.

« -Kurotsuchi-taicho, vous avez des rapports d'analyses sur les nombreux meurtres commis au Rukongai, je me trompe ? »

Le capitaine au masque se retourna vers son supérieur.

« -En effet… Il s'avère que les meurtres ont été commis par des Hollows. Mais ce n'est pas le même hollow qui a tué toutes ces âmes.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, Toshirô Hitsugaya, capitaine de la 10ème division, je vous charge de cette mission.

-À vos ordres.

-Hitsugaya-taicho, j'aimerais vous parler… seul à seul.

-Bien commandant.

-La réunion est terminée. Rompez. »

Tous les capitaines s'inclinèrent et s'en retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Seuls restaient dans cette salle Toshirô Hitsugaya et Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

* * *

Dans la salle d'attente des vice-capitaines, l'ambiance était palpable. Toute cette affaire était bien étrange. Tous ces dossiers étaient entre les mains de la 10ème division. Cependant, ça ne pouvait être le capitaine Hitsugaya et la vice-capitaine Matsumoto, car les dossiers ont été volés bien après qu'ils soient partis dans le monde des humains.

Renji Abarai, vice-capitaine de la 6ème division, avait beau tourner et retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait pas un indice. Les voleurs auraient-ils attendus leur absence ? Faisaient-ils partie de la 10ème division ?

Décidément, ils n'avaient pas de chance. Mis sous quarantaine et maintenant, soupçonné de vol. C'était vraiment pas le moment de leur rajouter des problèmes.

Il leva soudainement les yeux vers la grande rousse.

Celle-ci était silencieuse, plongée dans ses réflexions, le visage caché par ses longs cheveux. Que ressentait-elle ? Elle devait sûrement être bouleversée, non seulement par la situation de sa division, mais aussi ne s'était-elle pas encore remise complètement de la trahison de son ami, Gin Ichimaru ?

Trop de questions sans réponses. Aussi fut-il reconnaissant envers son capitaine lorsqu'il vint le chercher.

Rangiku ne savait pas comment se débrouillait son capitaine, et cela l'angoissait. Que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la salle de réunion ? Était-il tendu ? En colère ?

Elle s'admonesta au calme.

_« Pas de panique, après tout, le commandant ne verrait sûrement pas ça d'un mauvais œil. »_

Elle se faisait du mouron pour rien.

_« Il a assez de répartie et de sang-froid pour répondre au commandant. »_

Alors que la salle était vide, elle s'affaissa contre un mur, cacha sa tête dans ses genoux et pleura. Elle en avait assez de tous ces problèmes qui lui tombaient dessus.

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion, les capitaines de la 1ère et de la 10ème division restèrent un moment silencieux avant que le commandant ne prenne la parole :

« -J'ai ouï dire que vous portez quelque affection à votre subordonnée, capitaine Hitsugaya.

-En effet, commandant.

\- Ne craigniez-vous pas une baisse de l'efficacité de la 10ème division en ayant ce genre de relations avec votre subordonnée ?  
-Non, le lieutenant Matsumoto a bien changé vous savez, et je ne me laisserais pas distraire de toute faço… »

« Alerte ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Des arrancars attaquent le Seireitei ! Toutes les divisions à leur poste de commandement ! Je répète, toutes les divisions à leur poste de commandement ! »

« -Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. Rompez !

-Oui, commandant ! »

Le jeune homme revint chercher sa chère et tendre, la releva et tous les deux partirent vers le champ de bataille. L'heure n'était pas à parler de ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la salle de réunion.

* * *

« -Mademoiselle Kotetsu, sur ordre exceptionnel du commandant, vous êtes libérée temporairement afin d'épauler votre division.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Le Seireitei est attaqué. »

Isane n'hésita pas. Ni une, ni deux, elle se releva et suivit les gardes jusqu'à ce qu'il la libère et lui rendent son zanpaktô. Elle remit son uniforme, son insigne de vice-capitaine et mit Itegumo dans son fourreau. Elle usa de son shunpô et arriva sur le champ de bataille, où sa division, stupéfaite de la voir, resta silencieuse. Seule la capitaine lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

« -Ça va commencer, Isane. Sois prudente.  
-Hai, taicho. »

Isane était prête. Elle savait qui les attaquait. C'était _lui_, elle en était sûre. Elle l'attendait de pied ferme.

Tous étaient prêts, sur le pied de guerre. Les ennemis se dirigeaient vers le Seireitei. Les capitaines et leurs armées étaient parés à l'attaque. Les ennemis plongèrent sur eux. Et soudain, tout ne devint que coups d'épée, cris d'agonie et sang.

* * *

Du côté de la 10ème division, les soldats se battaient mais n'obéissaient pas aux ordres de leurs supérieurs. Ils étaient juste là pour protéger le Seireitei, rien d'autre.

Ils se battaient férocement depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, mais les arrancars étaient bien trop forts et ils commençaient à prendre du terrain sur les shinigamis. Ils avaient beau essayer de retarder l'échéance, cela se voyait sur leurs visages qu'ils étaient totalement dépassés. Entre les 3 divisions qui se retrouvaient sans capitaine qui ont du mal à gérer et les soldats qui se rebellaient (oui, c'est le mot) contre leurs supérieurs, la bataille est loin d'être gagnée.

« -Matsumoto, attention ! »

Toshirô bloqua juste à temps l'attaque traîtresse d'un arrancar, qui avait voulu s'en prendre à Rangiku par derrière.

« -Merci, capitaine…

-Sois concentrée. »

Elle hocha la tête mais tous les deux savaient très bien que même s'ils gagnaient, les pertes seraient très lourdes. Alors, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte (d'un côté, ils étaient tous concentrés sur le fait de devoir protéger le Seireitei, ils ne remarqueront sûrement rien.) il ouvrit un portail entre le monde des humains et le Seireitei.

« -Matsumoto.

-Hai ? »

Puis elle vit la porte.

« -Mais qu'est-ce… ?

-Je veux que tu partes, c'est un ordre.

-Ma…Mais capitaine, je ne peux pas vous laisser !

-Depuis quand tu discutes **mes ** ordres ? Dépêche-toi, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te perdre. File ! »

Elle hésita un instant, le regarda, puis lui murmura à l'oreille :

« -Je t'aime… Ne meurs pas. Je t'attendrais jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un me donne des nouvelles. Mais j'ai déjà hâte d'entendre ta voix me dire que tu vas bien… Alors ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie. »

Et les larmes aux yeux, elle s'engouffra dans le passage inter dimensionnel. Elle devait suivre les ordres, elle devait suivre les ordres, elle devait lui faire confiance, elle devait croire en lui. Il était fort après tout, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver de grave.

* * *

Du côté de la 4ème division, les blessés sont nombreux et les pertes aussi. Tout le monde s'accroche mais c'est très dur. Les combattants diminuent mais les ennemis aussi.

Isane soignait les blessés tout en observant le combat. Lorsque soudain, elle _le _vit. _Celui _qui a tué sa sœur. Elle écarquilla les yeux, se releva, sous les yeux de sa capitaine, et se dirigea vers _lui_. Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Son sourire l'insupportait. Son regard la narguait. Et elle détestait ça.

« -Espèce d'enfoiré ! T'as tué ma sœur ! »

Et, ne pouvant retenir sa rage plus longtemps, elle s'élança sur Grimmjow, les yeux pleins de haine. Elle dégaina Itegumo et commença à l'attaquer.

Tous les membres de la 4ème division la regardaient. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans un tel état d'emportement. Ils regardèrent alors leur capitaine, attendant une réaction de sa part. Mais contre toute attente, elle ne réagit pas. Elle n'interviendra pas dans sa lutte. Elle devait apprendre de ses erreurs.

La vice-capitaine laissa sa rage gagner le contrôle de ses actes et se jeta dans la gueule du loup. Cependant, l'espada sexto s'ennuya rapidement de « ces petits coups faiblards » et lui asséna un coup puissant dans l'abdomen qui l'envoya au tapis. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et pointa son zanpaktô sur elle. Il voulait apparemment en terminer avec cette histoire.

« -Je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Et tu es finie. »

Isane ferma les yeux, elle savait que c'était la fin. Elle attendait le coup fatal qui lui permettrait de rejoindre sa sœur. Son absence lui était tellement insupportable…

Elle lui murmura alors :

« -Je n'aurais pas eu la chance de te faire payer l'affront que tu as fait, tant pis, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera.

-Tais-toi et crève. »

Il abaissa son sabre.

« C'est fini. » pensa Isane durant un court instant avant d'entendre le bruit sourd et métallique d'un zanpaktô bloquant son bourreau. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le capitaine de la 2ème division, Soi-Fon, était là, toisant Grimmjow de son regard dur et froid, auquel celui-ci répondit par un sourire carnassier avant de s'adresser à la jeune femme :

« -Tu as de la chance que cette petite soit venue te sauver. Sinon tu n'aurais sûrement plus vu la lumière du jour. »

Soi-Fon repoussa l'espada d'un coup de zanpaktô et déclara à Isane :

« -Retourne auprès de ton capitaine pour te faire soigner, idiote.

-O-Oui, capitaine Soi-Fon. »

Aidée par deux de ses camarades, elle rejoignit le capitaine Unohana qui s'occupa de la soigner.

« -Tu vois, Isane, il ne faut jamais laisser la rage l'emporter sur la raison. Un shinigami ne dégaine jamais son zanpaktô avec rage. Repose-toi maintenant. »

Elle resta allongée et tourna la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir le capitaine de la 2ème division combattre…  
Avant de succomber au sommeil.

* * *

Sur le champ de bataille, la 11ème division était en bien fâcheuse posture. Ils avaient vraiment du mal, malgré leur réputation de barbares. Même le capitaine commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Tous ces arrancars étaient trop minables et faibles.

Alors que le sang coulait sur les sabres et les corps mordaient la poussière, le capitaine poussa un long soupir d'exaspération. Les arrancars bientôt réduis à néant, avaient considérablement fait diminuer les rangs. Il pesta. Tous ses hommes n'étaient-ils finalement que des mauviettes ? Il en doutait.

Au loin, une silhouette regardait le massacre, d'un air je-m'en-foutiste. Puis, baillant, il se posa au sol et se dirigea vers le capitaine de la 11ème, qui semblait tout aussi lassé que lui. Peut-être y trouverait-il son compte en l'affrontant ?

Il s'approcha lentement de lui, les arrancars qui volaient sur son passage ne le dérangeant nullement. Il toisa le colosse de ses yeux inexpressifs qui semblaient pleurer et lui dit, d'une voix monotone :

« - Tu m'as l'air bien fort…

-Qu'es't'as ? T'as un problème, peut-être ? »

Il ne répliqua pas à la pique lancée et reprit d'un ton calme.

« -En tout cas, ma mission est d'assiéger le Seireitei.

-Et tu crois que j'vais t'laisser faire, sale vermine ?

-Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ?

-Non, mais j'm'en fous. »

Et sur ces politesses, Kenpachi Zaraki s'élança sur Ulquiorra, commençant un combat des plus féroces.

Le vent faisait tournoyer la poussière. Ils n'avaient cependant pas l'air d'y prêter attention. Empoignant leur sabre, ils commencèrent par se défier, se mesurant à l'autre sans aucune intention de céder du terrain à l'autre.

« -Tu m'as l'air fort arrancar, même si ton précédent adversaire n'était pas taillée pour le combat. Maintenant, tu as affaire à moi et c'est la pire chose qui peut t'arriver.

-Je n'en attendais pas mieux d'un shinigami, tu sais. Tous les mêmes avec toujours le même blabla « Je te tue vite fait et on a fait notre boulot ». Sauf que si la proie en question est bien plus résistante que prévue, que se passe-t-il ?

-Arrêtes de causer et viens te battre ! »

Ni une, ni deux, la capitaine de la 2nde division s'élança sur Grimmjow qui, impressionné par sa vitesse, eut à peine le temps de réagir. Il s'écarta vivement et laissa une distance entre lui et son adversaire. Cependant, celui-ci ne le laissa pas le temps de penser qu'il chargeait de nouveau sur lui.

S'ensuivit une longue course-poursuite à travers les nombreux combats qui se déroulaient. Les coups, et aucun des deux assaillants n'avaient l'intention de céder du terrain à l'autre. Aucun des deux ne quittaient l'autre des yeux. Tous deux s'observaient, cherchant la faille de l'autre.

Mais sans succès. Le combat risquait de s'éterniser, sauf si…

* * *

Du côté de Zaraki, l'affrontement était féroce. Ulquiorra, malgré une expression maussade, avait vraiment du mal à contre-attaquer. Il fallait dire qu'il mangeait les pissenlits par la racine. Il était vraiment en mauvaise posture et Zaraki comptait bien en profiter pour l'achever.

Ce dernier commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et voulait en finir au plus vite. Mais apparemment, la proie se débattait. Et sa soif de combat n'étant pas étanchée, il allait devoir se contenter de faiblards suite à ce combat.

Il soupira intérieurement. Puis brandit son zanpaktô devant lui et fonça sur son adversaire, qui esquiva.  
« -Alors, t'as peur ? Tu fuis ?

\- Disons que c'est le moyen le plus sûr de rester en vie. »

Ulquiorra marquait des points. Mais il savait que son adversaire ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. C'est pour cela qu'il préférait esquiver tout en jaugeant le potentiel de son assaillant.

Zaraki, d'un rire sadique, le sortit de ses songes. Il réussit à blesser légèrement son adversaire d'un coup de zanpaktô bien placé et surprit celui-ci en apparaissant derrière lui en usant de son shunpô. Ulquiorra eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il abaissait déjà son sabre.

Le sang gicla sur l'uniforme du capitaine de la 11ème division, qui s'en réjouissait. Le sang lui donnait une motivation de combattre et, plus il était motivé, moins il retenait ses coups…

L'espada se tint l'épaule ruisselante de sang et usa du sonido afin de battre en retraite. Ce qui excita Kenpachi encore plus. Si la proie prenait la fuite, alors il la suivrait et ceci jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende à l'évidence. Il ne laissera pas partir un tel adversaire.

Ulquiorra voulait de l'action. Mais il ne sortait pas son zanpaktô. Il jugeait cela inutile. Mais si ça continuait, il allait y passer. Il soupira et s'arrêta enfin.

« -C'est bon, tu t'es rendu à l'évidence ? Rien ne sert de fuir, je te pourchasserais jusqu'à ce que tu rendes grâce… »

Le Cuarta le regarda avec une lueur mauvaise. Rendre grâce ? Tss', il ne savait à qui il avait affaire.

« -… Et que je te tues. Viens t'battre, faiblard.

\- Puisque tu le prends comme ça… »

L'espada mit la main sur la garde de son fidèle ami Murcielago.

« -C'est très rare que j'utilise mon zanpaktô pour un adversaire tel qu'un capitaine, mais toi… Toi tu es différent des autres… Pas vrai ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut t'foutre ? J'suis comme je suis, d'ailleurs la parlote c'est pas mon truc. Le combat me correspond mieux. Mais tu es trop faible. Allez, rends-toi sans faire d'histoires.

-Maître Aizen m'a ordonné d'assiéger le Seireitei avec l'aide des arrancars. »

Leurs lames s'entrechoquaient et le vrai combat put enfin commencer. Des étincelles sortaient de leurs lames, prouvant la violence des coups.  
Un peu plus loin, on pouvait entendre une petite voix fluette :

« -Oui, vas-y Kenny ! »

Le vent sifflait dans les oreilles. Et les corps étaient mis à rude épreuve. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir affaire à un Espada comme lui. Le combat s'éterniserait sans doute, s'ils continuaient ainsi. Sauf si…

« -Élèves-toi dans les cieux gelés, Hyorinmaru ! »

Un énorme dragon de glace sortit alors du ciel et plongea vers l'Espada, qui, voyant le dragon arriver à la vitesse de l'éclair n'eut le temps d'esquiver et se retrouva dans une prison de glace… qui se brisa en cinq secondes.

Puis il tourna le regard vers le nouveau venu. Un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux turquoise. Avec un vêtement blanc identique à celui de son adversaire.

« -Je suis Toshiro Hitsugaya, capitaine de la 10ème division. Et toi, tu es mon adversaire ! »

Il se jeta dans la bataille en maintenant fermement son zanpaktô dans sa main. Ses gestes étaient fluides, rapides et précis. Il ne faisait qu'un avec sa lame, la maniant rapidement et surprenant son adversaire du moment.

Soi-Fon, qui jusque-là le regardait, alla lui prêter main-forte. Se calant sur le même rythme que son confrère de la 10ème division, la chef des Commandos Secrets asséna plusieurs coups à l'Espada qui chancela dangereusement, menaçant de tomber. C'est à ce moment précis que le capitaine Hitsugaya lui planta son épée dans l'abdomen, le gelant sur place.

À tout jamais.

Le combat terminé, Soi-Fon tomba sur les genoux : elle était épuisée et avait de sérieuses blessures au niveau de ses bras et de son bas-ventre mais heureusement pour elle, la 4ème division la prit immédiatement en charge après s'est assurée qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

« -Pourquoi… ? »

Elle avait murmuré ça à son homologue de la 10ème division. Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et tourna les talons dès qu'il sut qu'elle était hors de danger. Elle le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils et se laissa conduire à la 4ème division sur ordre d'Unohana-taicho.

Toshirô, lui, partit rassembler ses troupes et constater les pertes.

Dès qu'il fut arrivé, il ordonna le regroupement des troupes dès que les arrancars présents dans la zone furent anéantis. Il observa, il remarqua qu'ils avaient perdus beaucoup de soldats. Et un en particulier, mais ça il se le gardait pour lui…

* * *

**_J'espère que ce chapitre un poil plus long que les autres vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à commenter et je suis par avance désolée de la médiocrité des combats ainsi que de la trame scénaristique qui a pris des vacances dès le début de l'histoire. _**

**_A plus!_**

**_WhiteMerry_**


	9. Remue-ménage en série Partie 2

**_Yo, les gens, je poste deux fois cette semaine parce que en ce moment, malgré les révisions d'examens qui me prennent du temps, je veux poster. Voici donc le chapitre 9! o/ Encore 3 chapitres et la fiction sera close, donc la fiction fait 12 chapitres. :D_**

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes:_**

_Emilie-Otaku__ : Ah non, détrompe-toi, tu n'es pas la seule parce que la fiction est postée sur un autre site (en entier) et j'ai beaucoup plus de monde qui l'a lue ^_^ Donc non tu n'es pas la seule à l'avoir lue. Mais merci, c'est gentil de dire qu'elles sont bien. ^^ _

_ Ouais, j'ai pour projet d'en faire une sur One Piece **tu peux voir son état d'avancement sur mon profil** mais pour l'instant ce n'est qu'à l'étude et élaboration. Elle risque de prendre beaucoup de temps avant d'être postée, tu peux me croire. Autre chose, ne le prends pas mal, hein, mais tes "pavés" comme tu les appelle si bien, j'en ai lu des beaucoup plus longs que ça alors pour moi "pavé" c'est pas un terme que j'utiliserai personnellement. ^^ Mais bon, c'est juste une remarque. :)  
_

**_Voilà tout le monde, bonne lecture! o/_**

* * *

_Chapitre 9_

_._

.

_« Vous allez voir qu'un jour on va nous déclarer la paix et que nous ne serons pas prêts. » Tristan Bernard._

Playlist :

_Can't Forget You – My Darkest Days_

_Die another day – Madonna_

_The Antidote – St Vincent_

* * *

Rangiku ne savait plus comment réagir. D'abord, elle s'était rongée les sangs et maintenant, alors qu'elle le croyait affecté par l'entrevue avec le capitaine-commandant, il l'envoyait sur Terre. Mais elle devait lui faire confiance. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est capitaine de division. Après tout c'était elle qui l'avait emmené à l'Académie.

Alors que la nostalgie la submergeait, elle continuait de courir. Elle arriva bientôt au magasin Urahara, où elle prit son gigaï et expliqua la situation à l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division, qui ne fut pas plus surpris que si Ichigo avait été transformé complètement en Hollow.

« -Et mon capitaine m'a envoyé ici… Et maintenant vous savez tout.

-Je vois… Huuuum, il faudrait donc qu'on envoie des renforts pour vous épauler, c'est ça ?

-Je pense que c'est le mieux à faire, en effet. »

Le marchand resta un moment silencieux. Ce qui eut pour effet de stresser notre chère Rangiku, qui se tordait déjà les doigts.

« -Allons, allons, calme-toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'inquiéter. Dès demain, on enverra Ichigo pour repousser l'assaut.

-Ça ne sera pas suffisant ! Et s'il…

-Il suffit. »

Il avait parlé d'un ton calme mais ferme, n'admettant aucune discussion. Elle se tut et baissa la tête. Elle craignait que quelque chose survienne durant la bataille et que les choses tournent mal.

« -Écoute-moi, si le capitaine Hitsugaya t'a envoyée ici, ce n'est pas pour que tu retournes là-bas risquer ta vie ! S'il veut te protéger, c'est…

-C'est à moi de le protéger ! Un vice-capitaine doit surveiller les arrières de son capitaine ! Bon sang, je fais une bien piètre vice-capitaine.

-Fais-lui confiance, il n'est pas capitaine pour rien. »

La blonde se perdit alors dans ses pensées.

_« C'est ce qu'il était lui aussi. Je lui ai fait confiance et il est parti, du jour au lendemain… »_

* * *

Toshirô avait rassemblé ses hommes et constata de lourdes pertes dans les rangs. Plus l'absence de sa vice-capitaine. Il serra les dents. Il espéra de tout cœur qu'elle était bien arrivée et qu'elle avait trouvé refuge chez quelqu'un.

Les ennemis, bien qu'ils aient été en partie repoussés, continuaient d'affluer vers le Seireitei, ne reculant devant rien pour assiéger l'endroit.

Apparemment, Aizen ne reculerait devant rien pour prendre d'assaut la Soul Society. Heureusement que l'alerte ait été donnée rapidement pour que les capitaines aient eu le temps d'arriver sur place pour contrer l'assaut. Mais plus les ennemis tombaient, plus ils revenaient. Et les divisions résistaient difficilement.

Toshirô ne pensait pas qu'Aizen déploierait autant de moyens pour s'emparer de la Soul Society. Il fronça les sourcils et réorganisa les troupes. Puis ils se jetèrent tous dans la rude bataille qui les opposait aux arrancars.

« -Tenez bon, ils ne doivent pas pénétrer dans l'enceinte du Seireitei !

-Oui capitaine ! »

De nombreux coups de sabre se firent alors entendre. Toshirô, son arme brandie vers son adversaire, s'en débarrassa avec un peu de mal. Cependant, il n'avait pas été gravement blessé et pouvait encore manier Hyorinmarû. Il ne se fit pas prier. Il trancha quelques membres de-ci de-là et abattit plusieurs arrancars distraits.

Il arriva à exterminer bon nombre d'adversaires sans avoir à utiliser son Shikai. Il se posa sur un point de vue en hauteur pour étudier la situation. Ils semblaient avoir stoppé le flux d'ennemis de ce côté-ci. Il fronça les sourcils. Ils devaient rester vigilants. Derrière lui, la bataille faisait toujours rage, plus meurtrière que jamais.

Une fois tous les assaillants de la zone exterminés, il partit avec ses troupes aider les autres qui se trouvaient en fâcheuse posture.

* * *

La poussière volait, se posant sur les corps usés des deux combattants. Les pupilles se croisèrent. Ambrées contre émeraude. Les sourcils se froncèrent. Les mains se crispèrent sur les poignées des sabres.

« -Tu te débrouilles plutôt pas mal pour un capitaine.

-Tss', tu t'attendais à atterrir dans une crèche avec des bébés incapables de vous stopper ? »

Ulquiorra ne réagit pas. De telles futilités le retardaient dans sa mission. Il devait en terminer au plus vite. Mais l'adversaire qui lui barrait la route était de taille. Il craignait d'avoir à utiliser. Ça ne l'enchantait pas, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Entre sauver sa peau et terminer en paillasson, le choix était vite effectué.

Il soupira, et disparut derrière le capitaine de la 11ème division en un sonido rapide puis il prépara un cero dans sa main, afin de toucher sa cible, de la faire tomber et de lui asséner rapidement le coup de grâce. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le capitaine se retourne et attrape sa main pour la dévier vers une autre direction.  
Puis Zaraki, en sadique qu'il est, trancha le bras droit d'Ulquiorra. Le sang gicla et retomba en une pluie sur le sable. L'espada se tint le moignon et recula sur un toit, afin de revoir sa stratégie. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Kenpachi ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« -Tu fuis encore, fillette ? Tu te dis espada ? Franchement ? C'est plus c'que c'était. »

Il soupira d'ennui.

« -Essaye de me ménager un peu. Allez, viens te battre ! Mais sache que je ne te laisserais pas passer. Du moins, tant que je tiendrais mon sabre dans mes mains. »

Son adversaire ne broncha pas. Son membre régénéra. Il prépara un autre cero, qui, il l'espérait, atteindrait sa cible. Kenpachi leva son arme et l'abaissa vers l'autre bras d'Ulquiorra qui para avec difficulté. Puis empoigna avec vivacité Murcielago et pesta.

« -Je ne pensais pas à avoir à l'utiliser si rapidement, mais au vu des circonstances, je n'aurais pas le choix. Englobe, Murcielago. »

De l'espada émana une lumière verte, puis de la fumée, le cachant aux yeux de tous. Lorsqu'enfin, la fumée partit, Zaraki Kenpachi put apercevoir Ulquiorra avec en bonus, un masque symétrique et des ailes de démon. Et toujours son sabre.

« -Lanza del Relampago. »

Un halo lumineux se forma dans la main d'Ulquiorra, prenant rapidement la forme d'une lance. Qu'il dirigea vers son ennemi. La puissance du coup fut telle que Zaraki recula de plusieurs bons mètres en essayant de parer. Cependant, le coup était beaucoup trop puissant pour Zaraki, qui sentit la lance s'enfoncer dans son épaule et ressortir, couverte de sang, dans son dos.

Il hurla et jura. Ulquiorra profita de son inattention pour le prendre par surprise par derrière. Il prépara de nouveau un cero qui atteignit sa cible facilement et l'envoya valser contre un mur.

Kenpachi ne s'attendait pas à une telle puissance de frappe. Mais ça l'amusait. Au moins, il aura un combat qui vaudra la peine d'être engagé. Se relevant en s'aidant de son sabre, il arbora un sourire satisfait.

« -Enfin, tu montres ta vraie puissance, Arrancar. C'est au-delà de ce que j'espérais.

-Tss', tu as affaire au Cuarta Espada et tu prends ça à la rigolade… Ça te mènera à ta perte ! »

Vif comme l'éclair, l'espada fondit sur lui et lui asséna un autre coup, puis encore un autre, et un autre, rapidement, ce fut une salve de coups plus violents les uns que les autres qui assaillirent le capitaine de la 11ème division. Il se laissait faire.

Et sous les yeux larmoyants de la vice-capitaine Kusajishi, qui commençait à perdre espoir, il se releva encore et repoussa son assaillant.

Son haori se déchira en lambeaux. On pouvait voir le torse barré d'une grosse cicatrice le long de ses abdominaux (NDA : Je ne ferais pas de description pour ses abdominaux, il en est hors de question xD ) et son sang couler de son corps.

« -C'est qu'tu m'amocherais toi !

-Tu crois que j'vais faire dans la dentelle connard ? »

Leurs regards étaient accrochés, leurs mains serrés sur leurs sabres, les deux adversaires se faisaient face. Ils se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre et soudain…

* * *

Les forces s'amenuisaient et la bataille durait depuis un jour déjà. Sans relâche, les ennemis affluaient. Cependant, le flot était beaucoup plus maigre et les ennemis beaucoup moins forts.

Les troupes de la 10ème division et de la 13ème division, se démenaient pour arrêter le conflit. Mais les troupes elles aussi maigrissaient et le nombre de blessés augmentait considérablement. Les deux capitaines désespéraient de ne pas avoir de renforts de la part du monde des humains. Kurosaki aurait été d'une grande utilité dans ce genre de situation. Cependant, privé de leur précieux allié, la situation se compliquait.

Le capitaine Hitsugaya commençait à perdre de la puissance et sa patience était à bout. Ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps… Si cela continuait, ils allaient…

Le sang gicla. Toshirô jura. Il n'avait pas vu son adversaire arriver derrière lui. Il para un autre coup de sabre et repoussa son ennemi qui se prit le sol de plein fouet. Il invoqua une fois de plus son dragon de glace et décima la nuée d'arrancars présents dans la zone. Cependant, cette technique usa de ses forces et il s'écroula au sol, épuisé.

De son côté, son homologue de la 13ème division, accompagnée de Rukia Kuchiki tranchait, parait, tuait tout ce qui ressemblait à un arrancar.

« -Mae, Sode no Shirayuki. Some no Mai: Tsukishiro! »

Une colonne de glace s'éleva alors du sol et tua plusieurs adversaires aériens. Le flot dégrossissait. Rukia parait et contre-attaquait sans cesse, évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait l'attaque de ses assaillants.

Lorsque soudain, une explosion se fit entendre. De la fumée s'éleva. Et tout se stoppa. Tous avaient les yeux rivés vers le lieu de l'affrontement entre Kenpachi et Ulquiorra. Que s'était-il passé ?

Les forces du Seireitei en profitèrent pour achever leurs ennemis. Une fois la zone débarrassée des ennemis, tous se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital de la 4ème division pour y amener les blessés.

* * *

Du côté de Rangiku, la situation s'améliorait. Ichigo, prévenu par Urahara de la situation, est arrivé quelques minutes après l'appel de ce dernier. Après un rapide résumé de la situation, un dangai fut crée et Ichigo l'emprunta pour aller aider les shinigamis en bien mauvaise posture.

Rangiku espérait de tout cœur que son capitaine allait bien et que la situation était sous contrôle. Mais elle savait qu'un peu d'aide les aiderait à stopper l'invasion. Alors, elle a du mentir à Kisuke Urahara pour parvenir à son but.

* * *

Ichigo, lui, en apprenant que le Seireitei était en danger, se dépêchait, il n'allait pas les laisser tomber. C'était quand même eux qui l'avaient fait devenir un shinigami remplaçant afin de sauver sa famille. Et puis, il les a aidés de nombreuses fois, alors une de plus, une de moins, quelle importance?

Plus il avançait dans le couloir long et sinueux, plus sa détermination se renforçait. Il allait exterminer ces enflures d'arrancars.

Puis soudain, la sortie apparut, ou plutôt, une lumière blanche significative de la sortie apparut. Ichigo passa ce portail immaculé. Et sous ses yeux se déroulait un bien triste spectacle.

« -Gestuga Tenshô ! »

La lame blanche sortit du sabre pour fendre le sol en deux. Maintenant, ils savaient qu'il était là. Et que s'il était là, les choses allaient mal se passer pour eux.

Kenpachi et Ulquiorra s'élançèrent sur leur assaillant lorsque soudain :

« -Gestuga Tenshô ! »

Ulquiorra effectua un sonido de dernière minute lui permettant de se sauver d'une mort imminente. Kenpachi, lui, resta sous le coup du nouvel arrivant et se le prit de plein fouet.  
Une explosion s'ensuivit et une énorme vague de poussière s'éleva du lieu de l'affrontement.

Ichigo se posa doucement sur le sol et regarda son vieil ennemi. Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuarta Espada. Un adversaire redoutable sous sa forme de ressureción. Mais ça n'allait pas le décourager, au contraire. Il empoigna fermement Zangetsu et prit ses positions.

« - Tu as tué ton allié.

\- Tu en es sûr ?

\- Il n'a pas l'air de montrer signe de vie, sous ce tas de gravats. »

Et il joignit le geste à la parole en désignant la petite montagne que formait le corps de Zaraki sous les gravats.

« - Ben voyons, comme si Kenpachi allait mourir de la sorte. C'est pathétique, même lui est pratiquement indestructible.

\- Et pourtant, vois ton massacre.

\- LA FERME ! »

Et Ichigo se rua sur son adversaire. Cependant, il fut stoppé net par Zaraki, qui voulait garder Ulquiorra pour lui.

« -Dégage, gamin, il est à moi !

\- Putain, tu viens de te faire blesser et tu veux continuer à combattre ? T'es complètement fou !

-Ta gueule et écrase, le morpion ! »

Ulquiorra profita de cette engueulade pour blesser son adversaire premier. Le sang gicla et un cri s'éleva :

« -KEN-CHAN ! »

Le golem regarda un instant son adversaire puis loucha sur sa blessure. Il repoussa violemment Ichigo qui se prit en pleine figure le mur adjacent. Puis reporta son regard et sa concentration vers son adversaire qui attendait patiemment, sa lame miroitante et immaculée de sang.

« - Alors, on a décidé de se battre sérieusement, gamin ?

-Tu traite qui de « gamin », espada ? Apprends à rester à ta place. Ce que tu viens de voir ce n'était que l'échauffement, et encore Ichigo m'a bien échauffé. Je peux donc me battre sans aucune contrainte. »

Kenpachi se mouvait tellement vite qu'Ulquiorra crut voir une illusion de la réalité. Ses yeux verraient-ils troubles ? Non, pourtant ce qu'il voit est bien la réalité, et il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que déjà Zaraki lui barrait l'abdomen d'une blessure profonde qui lui fit cracher une gerbe de sang assez importante. L'arrancar voulut reculer mais trébucha. Il jura et se releva, Murcielago brandi.

« -Segunda Etapa ! »

Il avait hurlé, et chose assez rare chez ce dernier, on pût lire la détresse dans ses yeux. Il se releva à une telle vitesse que Zaraki crut voir flou à son tour. Ulquiorra amocha encore un peu le capitaine avant que ce dernier ne reprenne du poil de la bête. Il para le coup assené par son opposant et cria à Ichigo :

« -Va aider les autres, je peux m'en charger !

-T'es sûr ?

-Fais c'que j'te dis, gamin ! Celui-là il est pour moi ! »

Ichigo fila sans demander son reste. Une fois le terrain dégagé, Zaraki sourit et se concentra. Il avait pris Ulquiorra trop à la légère. Il devait vraiment se concentrer, et avoir un gamin comme Ichigo dans les pattes, ça ne l'aurait pas aidé du tout.

« -Et si on reprenait où on en était, l'arrancar ?

-Arrête de m'appeler par ce nom, je m'appelle Ulquiorra, Cuarta Espada…

-Blablabla, j'veux d'l'action moi. »

Le combat s'éternisait et leurs organismes étaient en feu, leurs membres les brûlaient, à force d'avoir été utilisé trop intensément. Il fallait en finir, et au plus vite. Ils s'élancèrent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre et leurs sabres émirent une plainte métallique. Était-ce le dernier ? Personne ne le savait car tout s'était stoppé.

Devant ses yeux d'enfant, Yachiru Kusajishi les regardait combattre férocement sans pouvoir intervenir. Elle avait confiance en son capitaine d'habitude, mais elle sentait également l'immense puissance de son adversaire. Mais après tout, il avait l'air de s'amuser, alors pourquoi irait-elle le déranger durant son amusement ?

Elle eut un fin sourire.

« -Vas-y Kenny, finis-le, il est arrivé à ses derniers retranchements ! »

Kenpachi entendit car il sourit et retira son bandeau.

« -Ç'aurait été malpoli de te tuer sans révéler ma véritable puissance également. »

La pression spirituelle autour du capitaine se fit dangereuse, écrasante, destructrice et pourtant, Ulquiorra ne broncha pas. Il tenait son sabre et attendait patiemment l'assaut de son adversaire.

Assaut qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Le capitaine barbare se déchaîna en une salve de coups plus puissants les uns que les autres. Ulquiorra ressentait l'écart de puissance entre eux. Et grimaça. Aizen-sama ne sera pas très content mais qu'importe.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas vu le capitaine derrière lui, qui lui asséna un coup qui trancha son bras et son épaule dans le même instant. Le sang gicla de nouveau sur l'uniforme de Kenpachi. Mais, trop confiant, il n'avait pas prévu que son assaillant allait le devancer et contrattaquer aussi rapidement. Il sentit uniquement la lame s'enfoncer dans son thorax et remonter le long de son abdomen. Il hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux, crachant du sang.

Ulquiorra semblait avoir l'avantage. Cependant, le capitaine Zaraki avait une réputation de guerrier sanglant, et, même dans la douleur il continuerait de se battre jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à l'un des derniers soupirs de son assaillant.

Il renfonça la lame et trancha le corps de l'espada chauve-souris qui se fendit en deux et le sang devint fontaine, le corps n'était plus qu'un ramassis de blessures (dont on pouvait clairement voir les organes internes : le cœur, l'estomac, l'intestin, tous ensanglantés.) et les yeux d'Ulquiorra étaient clos. Le combat était terminé.

Satisfait, « Ken-chan » tomba sur le sol, épuisé, et s'évanouit. Yachiru fonça vers lui, toute heureuse.

« -Ouais, bien joué, Ken-chan ! Tu l'as eu, tu lui as mis la pâtée ! »

Entamant une danse de la joie, la vice-capitaine de la 11ème division, n'entendant pas son supérieur lui répondre, se pencha vers lui et lui hurla dans les oreilles :

« -KEN-CHAN, DEBOUT ! »

Aucune réaction. Elle soupira.

« -Il faut que je fasse tout moi-même ici ! »

Elle emporta le corps de son supérieur (NDA : Oui, c'est tout à fait possible dans le Seireitei… Oh le lapin multicolore ! *-*) et l'amena vers l'hôpital de la 4ème Division.

* * *

Du côté d'Ichigo, il alla aider les 5ème et 9ème divisions. Il trancha les membres des arrancars qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, essayant rapidement d'atteindre ses acolytes shinigamis.

« -DÉGAGEZ LE PASSAGE ! GETSUGA TENSHÔ ! »

La lame blanche qui sortit de Zangetsu fit valser des arrancars à proximité. Il salua vaguement ses co-équipiers d'un jour et ensemble, ils terrassèrent les quelques arrancars qui traînaient encore ça et là.

* * *

La zone enfin débarrassée des envahisseurs, les deux vices-capitaines et le shinigami remplaçant se dirigèrent vers l'hôpital pour faire un point sur le nombre de blessés, de pertes à déplorer.

Nul doute que cette bataille restera gravée dans leurs mémoires, car certains ont vu leurs amis, leurs camarades tomber et d'autres n'ont rien perdu, mais le manque s'installe en eux. Cependant, une réunion urgente doit se faire, il faut réorganiser le Seireitei. Le capitaine commandant réunit les capitaines étant encore apte à exercer leurs fonctions (soit les capitaines des 2nde, 4ème, 6ème, 8ème, 12ème divisions) et leur exposèrent la situation.

« -Nous avons perdu des camarades dans nos rangs. Il va falloir recruter au plus vite. De plus, nous sommes en sous effectif, car les capitaines des 10ème et 11ème divisions ainsi que les vices-capitaines des 4ème et 10ème divisions manquent à l'appel. Je demande donc aux capitaines et vice-capitaines ici présent de redoubler d'effort, la Soul Society ne tiendra pas à un nouvel assaut si nos rangs ne grossissent pas rapidement. »

Un silence lourd s'installe. Tout le monde sait que les prochains jours vont être terriblement mouvementés, et cela, ils devront y faire face. Soi-Fon peste. Le commando secret a été décimé de moitié. De plus, certains éléments d'enquêtes importantes ont péri dans l'assaut. Cela compromet sérieusement ses affaires. Elle devra revoir ses plans. Et s'occuper sérieusement de mettre Omaeda au boulot. Elle ne pensait pas avoir besoin de lui aussi souvent, cependant, la situation ne permettait pas d'autre issue. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne s'en sortirait pas toute seule.

Et la même pensée traverse l'esprit des autres capitaines, qui se demandent comment remédier à ce phénomène de crise. La réunion terminée, chacun regagne sa division.

* * *

Dans la 4ème division, le capitaine Hitsugaya, en convalescence, se réveille d'une pénible sieste (en même temps, quand on t'es dans les vapes bah t'as pas trop le choix mon coco.). Pris d'un terrible mal de tête, il se palpe le front et force de constater qu'il est brûlant, il crut bon de se recoucher un peu. Il referme les yeux et ressasse les derniers évènements récents. Bon, il s'est battu contre des arrancars et en a terrassé un bon nombre. Mais après, plus rien. Le trou noir. Totalement perdu. Il soupire et crispe ses poings. Génial, il n'est pas plus avancé. D'autant plus qu'il ne sait pas comment il s'est retrouvé dans ce lit d'hôpital.

La porte s'ouvre et, tournant la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer, Toshirô sourit intérieurement. Hinamori.

« -Shiro-chan… tu t'es enfin réveillé… Toujours à traîner au lit, à ce que je vois.

-Hinamori… Combien de fois faudr…

-Oui, je sais mais tu ne me feras jamais t'appeler comme ça. Pour moi, tu seras toujours mon Shiro-chan.

-Bref, pourquoi viens-tu là au lieu de travailler ?

\- Une réunion d'urgence a été organisée. Il a été dit que tu t'occuperais de la convalescence de la vice-capitaine Kotetsu avant son jugement.

\- Quoi ? Mais comment veux-tu que je m'en occupe alors que je ne suis moi-même pas encore rétabli ?

\- Tu es réveillé, il te faudra sûrement deux ou trois jours pour récupérer.

-Voire une semaine, Hinamori. Mais, ce sont des blessures que je vois à ton poignet. Qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Une blessure en combat, rien de grave.

-J'espère pour toi.

-J'espère aussi.

-Oui. »

Un ange passa. Le jeune capitaine reprend :

« -Et sinon, des nouvelles de mon vice-capitaine ?

-Aucune trace de Matsumoto-fukutaicho au Seireitei. Elle a déserté. »

Toshirô ouvre grand ses yeux en jurant un magnifique « Merde » mental. Il ne pensait pas avoir foutu Rangiku dans un tel pétrin après son ordre. Hinamori remarque son mal-être et détourne la conversation sur un autre sujet.

« -Seuls, tes hommes n'iront pas loin. C'est pourquoi la 8ème division les supervisera le temps de ta fonction de garde-malade.

-Pardon ?! Mais je suis capitaine, moi ! Ca-pi-tai-ne, c'est compris ?! Pas garde-malade ! Bon sang, mais pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que l'on refile les corvées ?! »

Hinamori éclate de rire. Elle retrouve son Shiro-chan, le petit gamin grincheux de son enfance. Enfin. Elle reprend, après s'être calmée :

« -Mais, Shiro, ce n'est pas ma faute à moi si le commandant Yamamoto décide de te donner cette mission !

-Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit souvent… »

Boudeur, le petit garçon aux cheveux blancs sent qu'il va bientôt perdre patience et s'arracher les cheveux dans la même seconde. Comment osait-il… ?

Il soupire afin de gérer sa colère puis reporte son attention sur Hinamori.

« -Tu peux appeler une infirmière s'il te plaît ? J'ai une migraine qui se pointe.

-Oui, tout de suite. »

Elle sort dans le couloir. Toshirô saisit sa chance. Il sort de son lit et se tient debout, et, lorsqu'Hinamori rentre de nouveau dans la pièce, c'est un jeune homme plus petit qu'elle, en tenue de capitaine, envieux de partir, qui se tient devant elle et l'infirmière. Infirmière qui replaça Toshirô correctement dans le lit, décrétant qu'il n'était pas tout à fait remis et qu'il devait encore se reposer. Il a protesté bien sûr, répliquant qu'il avait son devoir de capitaine à faire et qu'il était en charge d'une mission qu'il devait accomplir sans délai. Mais le personnel infirmier fit la sourde oreille et, comme pour taire ses plaintes, elle lui chopa le nez, le pinça et lui fit avaler son médicament. Elle le relâcha aussitôt et partit juste après que Toshirô lui a envoyé une salve d'injures plus fleuries les unes que les autres. Il se releva. Hinamori lui barra le chemin.

« -Hinamori, laisse-moi passer. Qu'est-ce tu as à me barrer le passage ? Tu veux que je reste dans mon lit ? Tu veux que je passe le reste de la semaine assis sur un lit ? J'ai autre chose à faire. Pousse-toi.

-Oh non, crois-moi, je ne te laisserais pas passer. Oui, je veux que tu reste dans ton lit, je veux que tu restes le reste de la semaine, voir le reste du mois au lit s'il faut, pour que tu guérisses.

-Hors de question. Obéis à ton supérieur Hinamori, ou sinon…

-Ou sinon quoi ? »

Il siffla entre ses dents. Quelle plaie, elle n'allait pas le lâcher. Il effectua un shunpô et sortit par la porte ouverte de la chambre. La vice-capitaine de la 5ème division tente de le courser et de le rattraper, mais il est trop rapide et, à bout de souffle, elle s'arrête.

* * *

Isane, elle, était réveillée et avait toute sa tête. Elle se rappelle d'avoir été complètement écrasée par Grimmjow. Que le capitaine Soi-Fon était venue à son secours, qu'elle avait été elle aussi blessée, que Hitsugaya-taicho était venu en aide à sa sœur d'arme. Elle savait également que Soi-Fon n'avait pas fait l'objet d'une hospitalisation. Ce qui, malheureusement, était son cas. Elle soupire. Cette période de convalescence n'était certainement pas plaisante mais il fallait bien passer par là. Elle ressent ce que ses patients ressentent lorsqu'ils arrivent pour un long traitement : de la fatigue, de la lassitude. Et elle comprenait à quel point c'est énervant.

Mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, allait chambouler ses pensées. Toshirô Hitsugaya déboula dans la chambre sans prendre la peine de toquer ou de s'annoncer. Bon, ça s'annonçait assez compliqué de justifier cette entrée assez imprévue.

« -Désolé, Kotetsu-fukutaicho »

Il est essoufflé, cela se voit au premier coup d'œil. N'importe qui l'aurait vu. Il se tient les côtes, signe qu'il a forcé sur ses capacités de course.

« -Hitsugaya-taicho, que faites-vous ici, dans ma chambre qui plus est ?

-On m'a assigné…à une mission de surveillance.

-Ah, et laquelle ?

-Celle de vous surveiller… Bien que je n'en ai absolument pas envie et…

-Et ?

-Malheureusement, vous allez devoir m'avoir sur votre dos pendant une certaine période. Et cela risque d'être affreux, pour moi comme pour vous. »

Allons bon, il plaisantait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se disait. Jusqu'alors, Hitsugaya était resté dans sa chambre, accomplissant son travail en grommelant presque.

Et un jour, alors que Hitsugaya et elle discutait de loisirs, un papillon de l'enfer se posa sur le doigt du capitaine et délivra son message :

« -Aujourd'hui, à quinze heures aura lieu le début du jugement du vice-capitaine de la 4ème division, Isane Kotetsu. Je répète, aujourd'hui, à quinze heures, aura lieu le début du jugement du vice-capitaine de la 4ème division, Isane Kotetsu. »

Des gardes vêtus de blanc apparurent alors dans la pièce dans laquelle nos deux protagonistes se trouvaient et demandèrent à Isane de les suivre. Elle échangea un regard interrogateur avec le capitaine, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Mais elle ne résista pas, et se laissa emmener.

Elle allait devoir payer pour ses fautes.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, laissez une review si le coeur vous en dit, et à mercredi prochain (oui même si je suis en pleine période d'examen, oui)**_

_**WhiteMerry**_


	10. Jugement et sentences

**_Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, je suis pressée par le temps, je suis en pleines épreuves de BAC donc voilà voilà! _**

**_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_**

_Emilie-Otaku__: Merci pour les encouragements, ça fait plaisir, j'ai passé la philo ce matin! :) Yep, Toshirô un jour, Toshirô toujours! o/_

**_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Chapitre 10

« Je n'ai pas voulu dire, j'ai voulu faire. » Paul VALERY

_Playlist :_

_SHINee – Sherlock_

_SHINee – Boys meet u_

_Lady Gaga – Do want U want_

* * *

Isane Kotetsu avait été un vice-capitaine exemplaire. Certes. Cependant, qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ? Désobéissance, convalescence n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. On avait effectivement tenté de l'éloigner du scandale qui avait été répandu comme une trainée de poudre dans toute la Soul Society. On avait étouffé l'affaire et, maintenant, on allait remuer le couteau dans la plaie. La condamner sera-t-il suffisant ?

Debout devant une assemblée d'hommes, tous vêtus de blanc, l'air sombre et grave, elle se sentait comme nue, découverte, vulnérable, fragile. Un homme se lève de son siège, lit l'acte d'accusation et déclare :

« -Isane Kotetsu, vice-capitaine de la 4ème division, par désir de vengeance, lisons-nous sur les présents rapports des différents acteurs de cette affaire, vous avez voulu vous en prendre au dénommé Grimmjow Jaggerjack, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui.

-N'avez-vous à honte de votre comportement ? Vous avez trahi la parole de votre capitaine, de plus, le capitaine Hitsugaya vous avez ordonné d'arrêter cette folie. Est-ce vrai ?

-…

-Répondez.

-Eh bien, pas exactement, mais j'aurais effectivement dû attendre, comme le stipulaient les ordres du capitaine Kyoraku, qui avait supervisé ma mission dans le monde des humains.

-Voyez donc, mes chers camarades, que ce soldat a écouté sa raison et non les ordres qu'on lui avait donnés. Que plaidez-vous, Kotetsu-fukutaicho ?

-L'exil.

Sa réponse paraît décontenancer les membres de l'assemblée du Chu'o. Des murmures s'élèvent. Puis, étant d'accord, ils hochent la tête dans un ensemble parfait.

L'homme reprend alors la parole :

« -Nous rejetons votre plaidoirie. Vous serez enfermée pour les trois décennies à venir. Ainsi avons-nous parlé. »

Isane baisse les yeux et des larmes perlent sur ses joues lorsqu'on l'empoigne pour l'emmener en prison pour purger sa peine. Elle veut encore souffrir. Elle doit donc se punir elle-même pour se pardonner. Mais comment allait-elle faire ?

* * *

Toshirô Hitsugaya s'attend à ce que Rangiku soit heureuse d'entendre sa voix. Cependant, il sait, en l'entendant à travers le combiné, qu'elle avait été inquiète.

« -Tu vas bien, Ran ? »

Petit temps d'attente. Elle doit être surprise d'entendre son capitaine user du même surnom que feu Gin Ichimaru utilisait pour l'appeler.

« -Oui, même si, niveau moral, ça pourrait aller mieux.

-Je suis encore à la Soul Society. Fais très attention, à toi, Ran. Dans les prochains jours, ça pourrait devenir dangereux. Reste sur tes gardes. Ca ne serait pas étonnant que l'on ait envoyé une escouade pour te retrouver. Je suis désolé de te causer tous ces ennuis, ma Ran, mais tu penses bien qu'en ce moment, la disparition soudaine d'un vice-capitaine est suspecte. Surtout lorsqu'on sait les récents évènements qui se sont passés à la 10ème division…

-Je serais prudente. Promis. Prends soin de toi. J'espère que tu n'es pas sérieusement blessé.

-Rangiku.

-Hum ?

-Si j'avais été réellement blessé, je serais dans un lit d'hôpital, en train de me reposer et non à mon bureau, en train de travailler. »

En fait, il omet le fait qu'il s'est échappé de l'hôpital pour pouvoir l'appeler. Il reviendra à l'hôpital après son appel effectué.

« -En effet. Et niveau moral, tu tiens le coup ?

-J'ai connu des situations pire que celle-ci mais il est vrai que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs.

-Capitaine, je…

-Oui ?

-Je peux vous appeler par votre prénom ?

-Pourquoi donc ? Je suis encore à la Soul Society. »

C'était le code qu'ils avaient convenus. « Je suis encore à la Soul Society » signifie : « Notre conversation est peut-être écoutée, évite ce genre de questions/propos. »

« -C-C'est vrai, veuillez pardonner mon insolence pour tant de trivialité et d'impolitesse, capitaine.

-Hum, je préfère. »

Silence. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait comment meubler la conversation sans dévoiler leur relation. (NDA : Quoique…) Soudain, Rangiku se mit à rire.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

-Notre situation. C'est drôle, quand on pense qu'un vice-capitaine doit rester aux côtés de son capitaine.

-Rangiku…

-Je suis vraiment idiote. Vous aviez raison depuis le début.

-Tais-to… »

BIP…BIP…BIP…BIP…

Elle vient de lui raccrocher au nez. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors qu'il avait fait l'effort de… Non, ce n'était pas involontaire. Elle riait pour cacher ses larmes. Elle avait raccroché pour pas qu'il l'entende pleurer. Quel con ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas entendu plus tôt dans sa voix !

Alors qu'il peste, il se dirige de nouveau vers les quartiers de la 4ème division où il prend un repos bien mérité. Mais il savait que son sommeil allait être agité. L'état moral de Rangiku l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Ça semble tellement irréel, et pourtant. Lui, froid et distant, qui, il y a quelques temps auparavant, ne se souciait que très peu, (ou semblait s'en soucier peu) du bien-être de son vice-capitaine, le voilà maintenant inquiet, se rongeant les sangs. Quelle utopie.

* * *

En effet, de son côté, Rangiku n'a pas le moral. Le savoir loin d'elle lui provoque des pincements au cœur et surtout la rend triste au point de la faire pleurer. Elle est malade d'amour. Elle a besoin de lui. Plus que jamais. Elle en a besoin, de sa voix, de son regard, de son soutien, de ses bras, de sa douceur, de son souffle sur sa peau… Elle secoue la tête négligemment. Il ne faut pas penser à ce genre de choses douloureuses. Il faut se ressaisir, faire semblant d'aller bien, cacher les blessures.

Mais les paroles du petit capitaine lui reviennent en tête. Envoyer une escouade pour la retrouver. Il faut donc un gigaï différent, afin de la dissimuler aux yeux de la Soul Society. Et surtout, il faut attendre. _L_'attendre, _lui._ Elle renifle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de comportement avec Toshirô, si la conversation avait été écoutée, ils emmétraient des soupçons et la sécurité autour du génie aux cheveux argent aurait été renforcée. Il aura plus de difficultés à la contacter qu'il n'en a actuellement.

Elle se mouche, se met en pyjama et regarde dehors. Il neige. Elle pense alors à son amour inaccessible. Et elle se remet à pleurer. C'était trop dur pour elle. Pourquoi a-t-elle l'impression de perdre tous ceux qu'elle aime ?

Et Isane ? Est-ce la sentence est tombée ? Est-elle épargnée de la sentence de mort ? Rangiku n'en savait rien. Elle avait été écartée de toutes les affaires de la Soul Society. Et sentant ses paupières se faire de plus en plus lourdes, elle se couche et s'endort aussitôt.

Non loin d'elle, le gérant de la boutique Urahara l'a entendue pleurer. Et il sait à quel point tout cela dépasse la jeune femme aux yeux bleus. Il baisse son chapeau. Peut-être pourrait-il favoriser aux retrouvailles des deux jeunes amoureux ? Il sourit. Une sorte de conseiller matrimonial, à son âge ? Quelle blague, il est bien trop vieux pour ce genre de choses. Il ne pourrait sûrement pas apaiser le cœur tourmenté de Rangiku Matsumoto, mais il pourrait au moins l'aider à retrouver celui qu'elle aime et lui remonter le moral… Enfin, à sa manière.

Oui, ça ne paraît pas une si mauvaise idée… Allez, pas de temps à perdre. Le gérant au bob vert se lève et se dirige vers l'arrière-boutique. Il faut se mettre au travail.

* * *

**_Voilà voilou! Laissez une review si le coeur vous en dit, je suis désolée d'être aussi brève dans mes propos! :C_**


	11. Conséquences et Aveux Partie 1

**_Pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui, avant-dernier chapitre de la fiction.~_**

**_Réponse à la review anonyme:_**

_Emilie-Otaku:__ Eh eh, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre peut-être~_

**_Bonne lecture!~_  
**

* * *

Chapitre 11

_Playlist :_

On the precipice of defeat – Shiro Sagisu.

Hollowed – Shiro Sagisu

« Il me semble comprendre que le suicide est la seule preuve de la liberté de l'homme « Stig Dagerman

* * *

Isane se trouve actuellement dans sa cellule. Pourquoi avaient-ils refusés sa demande d'exil ? Tout cela était encore trop confus dans sa tête pour pouvoir réussir à avoir une réflexion à peu près cohérente. Elle se demande encore pour quelles raisons Grimmjow Jagerjack avait tué sa petite sœur. Elle se demande encore pourquoi elle avait été sa cible.

Alors que les larmes coulent sur ses joues, Isane sent son cœur se serrer peu à peu, l'étouffant. Elle savait que vivre sans sa sœur est un fardeau. Elle le sait et elle le sent. Son absence se fait plus présente, jour après jour. Mais elle devait tenir bon. Après tout, elle devait vivre, elle devait prêter main-forte à son capitaine. Elle devait être forte. Elle sait que nul ne pourrait combler le vide crée par l'absence et le manque de sa sœur, mais elle se doit d'être forte. Car elle n'aurait jamais voulu la voir dans un tel état.

Mais le plus intriguant, c'est pourquoi avoir attaqué le Seireitei maintenant ? Aizen aurait-il décidé de jeter tous les plans de conquête aux oubliettes et de mettre toutes ses forces dans un seul assaut ? Non, cela ne peut pas être un plan, envoyer ses troupes au suicide n'est pas un plan. Alors peut-être n'est-ce pas Aizen qui a planifié cette attaque mais un des Espadas ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir averti leur « Aizen-sama » ?

Tout ceci est bien compliqué pour la pauvre Isane, qui, n'arrivant pas à tirer une conclusion plausible des récents évènements, tombe dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

* * *

Dans la 4ème division, un jeune homme dort paisiblement. Des bandages çà et là recouvrent ses bras blessés. Il ne tarde pas cependant à se réveiller, ses muscles le brûlant encore. Il a trop forcé sur ses capacités. Il aurait dû rester au li et se reposer. Il se met une gifle mentale. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir appeler sa vice-capitaine au lieu de se rétablir. Maintenant, il devrait rester plus longtemps et il compliquerait les choses. Car, peut-être est-il à la Soul Society, mais il n'est pas là pour gérer sa division, ça a du tourner au massacre. Il soupire, il espère rapidement reprendre ses fonctions au plus vite et obtenir une permission. Qu'est-ce que c'était chiant de devoir attendre. Stupide corps qui ne peut pas se régénérer immédiatement. Quel abruti !

\- Vous êtes réveillé, Capitaine Hitsugaya ?

Il reporte son attention sur la personne qui venait de lui parler. Retsu Unohana. Le capitaine de la 4ème division le regarde et déclare :

\- Je vous demanderais de ne plus quitter les lieux jusqu'à votre rétablissement complet, s'il vous plaît. Vous forcez sur vos capacités, et cela peut avoir de lourdes conséquences si vous voulez quitter l'hôpital au plus vite.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas quitté mon lit, dit-il doucement.

\- Ah bon ? Alors, pourquoi n'ai-je pas senti votre pression spirituelle dans cette même chambre hier soir ?

Merde. Il ne peut plus le nier. Elle l'avait percé à jour. Il soupire.

\- En effet, j'ai quitté ma chambre hier soir pour passer un coup de fil.

\- Un coup de fil ? A qui ?

\- Ceci ne vous regarde nullement. Il s'agit là d'affaires privées qui ne sont pas du ressort professionnel.

Le capitaine soigneur ferme les yeux. Puis hoche la tête. Rouvre les yeux pour enfin lui dire :

\- Vous pourrez sortir uniquement dans deux semaines.

\- Deux semaines ?! S'exclame le petit capitaine, mais c'est beaucoup trop long, je veux recouvrer mes fonctions le plus rapidement possible.

\- Si vous restez dans cette pièce, normalement, vous sortirez dans deux semaines. Si vous forcez encore, je vous garde un mois.

Toshirô déglutit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Et merde ! Lui qui voulait rejoindre Matsumoto et la rassurer, c'était pas gagné. Seulement, le capitaine Unohana avait omis de lui préciser que s'il restait sagement dans la pièce, il sortirait dans deux-trois jours et non une semaine. Mais en voyant sa réaction, elle voyait bien qu'il mijotait quelque chose. Elle ne demande cependant pas d'explications sur le comportement étrange du petit capitaine, même si son excuse est plausible.

\- Dites, capitaine Unohana, concernant l'affaire du vice-capitaine Matsumoto, qu'a-t-il été décidé ?

\- Eh bien, il a été impératif de retrouver le vice-capitaine au plus vite, même si l'hypothèse de l'enlèvement au Hueco Mundo est plausible. Un ennemi l'aurait capturé et emmené sans que personne n'ait pu le voir.

\- Je peux vous confier un secret ?

\- Vous mijotez quelque chose, Hitsugaya.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

\- Oh rien, une intuition, simplement.

Toshirô fronce les sourcils. Elle se doutait de quelque chose. Il allait falloir la jouer fine. Bon, tâter le terrain du côté de Matsumoto lui permet une visualisation des chances de réussite de son plan.

\- Matsumoto-fukutaicho n'a pas été enlevée. C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé sur Terre pour la protéger. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu le déclarer au commandant en chef. Me permettez-vous une entorse au règlement de l'hôpital et me rendre à la 1ère division afin de faire un rapport détaillé sur les faits de cette affaire ?

\- Comment ? Vous êtes le fautif dans cette histoire ? Dans votre état, il serait préférable de rester dans votre lit. Cependant, ceci relève d'informations importantes, je me dois de vous laisser partir. Mais laissez-moi vous accompagner personnellement.

\- Comme vous voudrez, capitaine Unohana.

Voilà désormais nos deux comparses partis pour la 1ère division. Toshirô sait qu'il joue gros sur ce coup-ci, mais ceci pourrait éventuellement arranger les affaires de Rangiku. Il appréhende la réaction de Yamamoto-dono. Mais trêve de bavardages, les voici arrivés. Voulait-il vraiment révéler au grand jour les informations confidentielles qu'il cachait ? Voulait-il vraiment mettre en péril sa situation amoureuse ? Il devait racheter ses fautes, il devait leur dire la vérité. Il a déjà assez de remords sur sa conscience, il est temps de laver ses peines.

\- Capitaine Unohana, Capitaine Hitsugaya quelle est la raison de votre visite incongrue ?

\- Eh bien, Yamamoto-soutaicho, nous avons des informations concernant l'affaire de Matsumoto-fukutaicho.

\- Je convoque une assemblée des capitaines immédiatement. Vos informations nous seront utiles afin de localiser Matsumoto-fukutaicho.

La boucle est bouclée. Il vient de se condamner. Peut-il échapper à un interrogatoire de la part du commandant ? Peuvent-elles supporter l'absence ? Pourront-ils se retrouver ? Pourrait-elle retrouver celui qu'elle aime ? L'absence les rendra-t-elle folles ?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**_Il reste l'ultime chapitre à poster . Le dernier. J'ai encore du mal à croire que cette fiction touche à sa fin. Je vous promets une fin digne de ce nom, une fin que j'ai préparée depuis le début de cette histoire._**

**_Je vous aime. Review?~_**

**_WhiteMerry_**


	12. Conséquences et Aveux Partie 2

**_Dernier chapitre. Le point final de cette fiction. Je ferais mon blabla en fin de chapitre/fiction._**

**_Réponses aux reviews:_**

_Emilie-Otaku:__ Oui, ce dernier chapitre va conclure, je peux te le garantir. :D Ravie de t'avoir vu dans le coin commentaires tout au long de la fiction :D Merci beaucoup!_

_GreyFullbuster2a:__ Sauras-tu quoi dire sur ce chapitre, sur cette fiction, sur ce couple ToshiRan? Allez, fini les taquineries, va dévorer le dernier chapitre! ;) Merci d'avoir été là tout du long! :D_

Bonne lecture à tous. :D

* * *

_Chapitre 12._

_« La mort est l'espérance de qui n'en a plus. » Adolph Thiers_

* * *

Rangiku ne savait que faire. Elle l'attendait depuis trop longtemps. Elle n'allait pas l'attendre indéfiniment. Mais elle doit avoir confiance. Il viendrait. Elle en était persuadée. Elle en était sûre.

« _Toshirô… Dépêche-toi… »_

Elle se lève, fait coulisser la porte en papier de riz et tombe nez à nez avec Kisuke Urahara.

\- Rangiku, dis-moi, je me trompe où c'est ton capitaine qui te met dans un état pareil ?

\- Quel état ? feigna-t-elle, je vais bien.

\- Serait-ce des cernes que je vois, là, sous tes yeux ?

\- …

Démasquée, la jeune femme tombe à terre et se met à pleurer, à frapper le sol, à s'entailler les mains, à hurler son chagrin. Urahara la regarde mais ne bouge pas.

\- Relève-toi.

Rangiku relève la tête et plonge son regard dans le sien. Quoi ? Il plaisantait ? Se relever après cet abandon de la part de son petit capitaine ?

\- Comment osez-vous ?! hurle-t-elle à son interlocuteur qui ne bouge pas d'un poil.

\- Je t'ai ordonné de te relever, Rangiku Matsumoto.

Cette fois, elle écarquille les yeux. Elle ne peut y croire. Ça ne peut être vrai !

* * *

Dans sa cellule, Isane regarde le paysage. Encore un jour monotone sans sa sœur. Fade, amer, sans goût. C'est ça. Aucun goût. La vie n'a plus aucun goût sans sa sœur. Le manque s'est à présent bien installé. Il prend petit à petit le dessus sur sa raison. Ça l'étouffe, ça l'oppresse. Il faut que tout ça cesse.

« _Kiyone… »_

Elle ne veut plus souffrir. Elle ne veut plus vivre avec cette douleur. Isane Kotetsu, vice-capitaine de la 4ème division. Elle a tout planifié. Elle sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire. Cela fait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle garde les médicaments qu'on lui donne. Elle a tout planifié. Il était aux alentours de onze heures et quart lorsqu'elle a pris sa décision. Elle est déterminée. Cela se sentait dans ses yeux. Mais avant, elle a une dernière chose à faire. Elle appelle le garde qui se retourne. Elle demande à voir le capitaine Unohana. Le garde, surpris, hausse un sourcil. Mais il acquiesce et demande à ce qu'on aille chercher le capitaine Unohana de toute urgence.

* * *

Le petit capitaine de la 10ème division sait qu'il joue gros. Voici à présent tous les membres du gotei 13 au grand complet. Il se retient de déglutir et fait face à ses frères et sœurs d'armes. Le commandant, assis sur son siège, frappe de sa canne le sol, annonçant le début de la réunion. Et par ce coup de canne, il n'y a plus qu'une chose à dire :

Toshirô Hitsugaya venait de se condamner lui-même à une sentence lourde pour omission de preuves. Cependant, malgré la détresse qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui-même, personne n'aurait pu deviner dans quels tourments se trouve actuellement le capitaine de la 10ème division.

\- Bien, à présent que nous sommes tous réunis, capitaine Hitsugaya, pourriez-vous nous communiquer la raison de cette convocation soudaine ?

\- En effet, commandant. J'ai des informations sur l'affaire qui concerne la disparition du vice-capitaine Matsumoto.

Des hoquets de stupeur se font entendre dans l'assemblée. Cependant, ça paraissait logique qu'il ait quelques information, c'était son capitaine après tout. Lui seul aurait pu deviner où se trouve le vice-capitaine de la 10ème division. Le commandant frappe le sol de sa canne, intimant alors les capitaines au silence.

\- De quels détails s'agit-il ?

\- Je sais où se trouve Rangiku Matsumoto.

Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il se le demande encore. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pour lui éviter d'autres ennuis, et de vivre caché, il valait mieux les mettre au courant.

\- Dites.

\- Mais avant cela, il faut que je vous avoue à tous une chose.

\- Eh bien, que d'aveux. Dites, capitaine, ne nous faites pas perdre notre temps.

\- Vous allez sans doute trouver cela étrange mais… C'est moi qui ai ordonné à Matsumoto de partir.

Les exclamations fusent mais Toshirô lève la main et le silence revient.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que je voulais la protéger. Je sais qu'elle est forte. Cependant, j'ai préféré la mettre en sécurité parce que… Parce que je l'aime. Et que je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps d'être séparée d'elle. Donc, que vous le vouliez ou non, j'irais, après cette réunion la rejoindre, là où elle se trouve actuellement. D'ailleurs, afin de ne pas avoir d'ennuis, je vous rends mon haori de capitaine. Je n'en ai plus besoin.

Tous regardent alternativement le petit prodige et le chef des armées de la cour. Allait-il répondre à cet affront ?

Mais Yamamoto ne réagit pas comme l'aurait escompté la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle.

\- Je m'en doutais, capitaine Hitsugaya. Vous aviez beau le cacher, j'ai bien senti qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre votre vice-capitaine et vous. Cependant, la vice-capitaine Matsumoto devra endosser votre rôle. Êtes-vous sûr de votre décision ? Sachez que vous ne pourrez pas revenir dessus.

\- Je le sais, Yamamoto-dono. C'est pour cela que je parle également au nom de ma vice-capitaine, afin de la destituer elle aussi de son grade.

Cette fois-ci, Yamamoto n'en croit pas ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru à autant d'audace de la part du plus récent des capitaines. Bien qu'il soit jeune, il n'en était pas moins intelligent.

\- Je vois. Ou alors, il y a un autre moyen… Mais… Il faudra en discuter avec Matsumoto-fukutaicho.

\- Dites toujours, commandant.

Yamamoto ferme un instant les yeux. Le jeune prodige ne recule devant rien afin d'être avec celle qu'il aime.

\- Je peux faire en sorte que vous soyez assigné à la protection de Karakura tous les deux. Cependant, cela entraînera la perte de vos grades respectifs. Êtes-vous d'accord, capitaine Hitsugaya ?

Le jeune prodige réfléchit durant quelques minutes, la main sous son menton. Il relève la tête, toise le commandant de ses yeux de glace et acquiesce silencieusement.

\- Avons-nous un accord, capitaine ?

\- …Oui.

Se démettre de ses fonctions est un coup dur pour le petit génie, lui qui avait tant travaillé pour atteindre son grade dont il est si fier. Il ferme les yeux, et enlève son haori. Puis il s'avance et le donne au commandant.

\- Vous êtes sûr ? Après cela, vous ne pourrez plus reculer.

Le petit capitaine aux cheveux d'argent regarde le vêtement quelques instants puis reporte son attention sur le commandant.

\- Oui, j'en suis sûr et certain. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

\- Très bien.

A ce moment précis, quelqu'un entre dans la pièce.

\- Capitaine Unohana, l'ex vice-capitaine Kotetsu demande à vous voir de toute urgence.

\- Très bien. Je vous demande pardon, commandant, je ne pourrais pas poursuivre cette réunion.

\- Allez-y, capitaine Unohana.

S'inclinant devant l'assemblée, la jeune femme s'en va.

\- Ainsi soit-il, Toshirô Hitsugaya, vous ne faites officiellement plus partie des capitaines de 13 armées de la cour. Aussi, serez-vous assignés, vous et l'ex vice-capitaine Matsumoto à la surveillance de Karakura. J'ai dit. Vous pouvez disposer messieurs, la réunion est terminée.

Le petit génie part immédiatement de la salle de réunion annoncer la bonne nouvelle à sa chère et tendre (NDA : C'est trop mignon !) Il se rend dans son bureau et compose à la va-vite le numéro de Rangiku. Son cœur bat la chamade, il allait enfin pouvoir vivre sa vie avec celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

« _Allô ?_ »

Merde, c'est Urahara. Le petit capitaine demande à parler à Rangiku, mais le gérant lui répond que celle-ci est absente. La poisse le suit, c'est pas possible.

Vous savez quand elle rentrera ?

_Pas le moins du monde, elle a juste dit qu'elle allait faire une ronde._

Je vois. Est-ce que vous pourriez préparer mon gigaï ? Je voudrais lui faire la surprise d'être là, à l'improviste.

_Oui, bien sûr, vous comptez arriver quand ?_

Ce soir.

_Parfait. A ce soir._

A ce soir.

Et il coupe la communication. Il prépare ses affaires dans la bonne humeur, et une fois prêts, s'adresse une dernière fois aux membres de la 10ème division. Certains pleurent, d'autres n'en ont rien à faire. Une fois ses adieux faits, il se dirige vers le dangaï préparé pour lui.

\- Shirô-chaaaaan !

L'interpellé se retourne. Hinamori. Il la regarde. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un bouleversé.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Que tu veuilles vivre avec la vice-capitaine Matsumoto ?

\- Oui, c'est exact.

\- Mais… Alors, on ne se verra plus…

Et la jeune fille commence à pleurer. Hitsugaya la réconforte du mieux qu'il peut, mais cela ne suffit pas à sécher les larmes de la vice-capitaine Hinamori.

\- Prends soin de toi, Hina. Promis, je reviendrais un moment où à un autre.

Momo n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà il s'engouffre dans le passage inter-dimensionnel. Il est parti.

* * *

Le capitaine Unohana se rend à la prison d'Isane. Elle ne semble pas troublée le moins du monde. Mais, lorsqu'elle se poste devant la porte de la cellule de celle qui l'a toujours épaulée, elle ressent une sorte de tristesse. Elle n'a pas pu la protéger d'une sentence cruelle. Elle n'a pas su la consoler de cette perte énorme qu'a été la mort de sa sœur. Elle n'a rien fait, rien dit. Même pas un mot pour la soutenir. Peut-être est-ce à force de voir des hommes et des femmes morts qu'elle est devenue aussi insignifiante devant la mort d'une personne et au chagrin de ses proches ?

\- Capitaine Unohana, c'est vous ?

\- Oui, Isane.

La vice-capitaine se retourne, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se jette à genoux devant sa supérieure, et elle lâche toutes ses larmes, tout ce qu'elle a retenu durant cette période longue et douloureuse. Elle n'a pas vu sa sœur partir. Elle n'a pas vu les funérailles. Elle n'a rien vu de tout cela. Elle a pleuré, certes, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Elle hurle à s'en déchirer les poumons, elle pleure, elle devient folle. Et tout d'un coup, Retsu tend sa main vers elle, et lui dit d'une voix calme :

\- Calme-toi, Isane. Je suis là, maintenant, tout ira bien.

\- Capitaine, dites-moi… Pourquoi elle ?

La voix d'Isane se brise. Elle n'en peut plus, elle est exténuée. Implorant son capitaine du regard, elle se sent prête.

\- Tu es sûre, Isane ?

\- Oui, capitaine.

* * *

Toshirô traverse rapidement le dangai et parvient au magasin Urahara. Il trouve sa dulcinée en pleurs, accroupie, les cheveux lui cachant le visage.

_\- Relève-toi._

Rangiku lève les yeux vers lui et lui crache à la figure :

\- Comment osez-vous ?!

_\- Je t'ai ordonné de te lever, Rangiku Matsumoto._

Rangiku se fige. Cette voix… Non, impossible. Elle se relève d'un coup, se retourne et voit son petit capitaine, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte, la main dans la poche un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Toshî…. Tu es revenu…

\- Ran.

Son timbre de voix est grave. Elle se raidit et attend.

\- Nous ne sommes plus de haut-gradés maintenant. J'ai rendu nos signes respectifs au commandant tout à l'heure. Nous ne sommes plus que des shinigamis assignés à la protection de Karakura.

\- Ça signifie que…

\- Oui.

Toshirô sourit. Tout ça était enfin terminé.

* * *

Isane attendait. Elle attendait que la douleur s'en aille. Unohana est à ses côtés. Elle vient de lui administrer un poison. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne s'en aille rejoindre sa sœur.

\- Merci pour tout, capitaine…

Soudain, la jeune femme est prise de spasmes. Alors ça y est… C'est la fin d'une vie. Isane Kotetsu est partie rejoindre Kiyone Kotetsu dans un monde où nul vivant, nul shinigami, nul arrancar n'a pénétré. Elle ferme les yeux. Le cardiogramme ne bipe plus.

C'est fini.

Mais avant de partir, avant de se réjouir, Toshirô, Rangiku et Isane eurent la même pensée :

_Et pour toujours et à jamais, nous serons des âmes jumelles._

_Futago no Tamashï._

* * *

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu malgré les imperfections de scénario et de narration qu'elle connaît. Je ne compte pas la réécrire, c'est en apprenant de ses erreurs qu'on arrive à s'améliorer. Cette fiction c'était un peu mon dernier espoir, je croyais que je n'arriverais jamais à bien écrire, mais vos reviews et vos encouragements m'ont fait chaud au coeur (même encore maintenant) alors j'ai continué avec Laisse-moi t'aimer. Elle aussi a un franc succès, c'est une fiction un peu plus travaillée, j'ai pris un plaisir fou à écrire ces deux fictions, croyez-moi. A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, je termine le dernier chapitre de Laisse-moi t'aimer et croyez-moi je ne suis pas déçue de la fin.

Merci pour tout votre soutien, vous êtes géniaux, merci pour vos reviews, merci pour vos favoris, vos suivis. La fiction a été postée i ans sur un autre site et elle a connu un franc succès là-bas aussi. Le problème, c'est que je poste aussi les chapitres de Laisse-moi t'aimer qui est publiée à 95% donc je compte sur vous pour ne pas tricher et ne pas vous spoiler la suite de cette fiction si vous la lisez ici, sinon il n'y a aucun intérêt.

Voici donc le lien de ma page: www[point] fanfic-fr [point] net/userinfo/WhiteMerry27 [point] html (remplacez les [point] par des points, normalement vous tomberez sur la bonne page)

Merci encore pour tout.

WhiteMerry


End file.
